


The Gift of a Greek God

by fullestsunnie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Humor, Drama, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Mutual Pining, Oikawa as Eros, Reader-Insert, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Smut, attempted fake dating, competitive bitches, coping with humor lol, flirty bitches, love triangles ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 35,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28740333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullestsunnie/pseuds/fullestsunnie
Summary: Deals with the gods were often troublesome. Something you wanted nothing to do with, at the time.But here you were. Locking lips with Eros, jesting with Ares, and befriending Aphrodite herself.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru & Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 78
Kudos: 134





	1. The Aura of a God

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!!! 
> 
> i’m excited, you’re excited, & we’re all excited for this because enemies to lovers + sexual tension + fake dating + pining = ALL THE FEELS 
> 
> and then add in a greek god au! and wow,, i literally just wrote this to fulfill my own fanfic fantasy- but hopefully, someone out there will enjoy this as much as i am right now WHOO

Love is an abstract concept. It has no definite answer, reason, or logic attached to it. It simply was. People would often say that it's something that one must truly feel before being able to understand. 

You would only shake your head at the thought. There had to be a reason why. A reason why people would chase after it, even with the immense pain that it inflicted. Love was like a drug, and you were hesitant to chase after its high. 

Then again, you fell victim to the delicate yet powerful sway of love a few times yourself. You strongly acknowledged that love was a powerful force. Possibly even the strongest force in this world. To this day, you still wonder what it was that attracted you to them. And you regretted falling so easily. 

"Was the pain truly worth the pleasure?" _Probably not_. You muttered to yourself, stepping into your favorite café. The crisp, cool air of fall was diminished within seconds as the warmth of the room hugged you in a welcoming embrace. If love is true, you thought, it would be this. The gentle aroma of coffee, and the faint sound of music. It seemed like they always picked the perfect playlist for the day. 

The boy at the counter smiled at you, his tone sweet. "Back so soon?" Tadashi Yamaguchi, someone you knew through a few friends. He was generally an agreeable person, slightly nervous, but also could throw out a snarky comment from time to time. Although, he wasn't nearly as sarcastic as his coworker, Tsukishima Kei. It seemed like the blonde had a bone to pick, especially with rude customers. 

"Why? You miss me or something?" You chuckled. The boy shrugged, as if he didn't already know the answer to that. "I'm just kidding. I forgot my scarf." You pointed to where you were last seated. A deep maroon scarf sitting right where you left it.

In a spilt second, the café was in a commotion. Thanking yourself for not going into customer service, you snugly wrapped the soft scarf around your neck. Slightly curious as to what could be causing such a disturbance on a slow, Saturday afternoon, you peered into the group of people. 

"Oikawa, I have extra movie tickets for tomorrow! Wanna come?" A girl grinned, her eyes glistening as she stared up at a boy. Others followed suit, inviting him to parties, dates, and whatnot. He smiled at them politely, gracefully declining their requests. 

_Good for him_ , you sighed. Although popularity wasn't a top priority on your list, you wondered what it would be like from time to time. The idea of being admired, wanted, and chased after were things that most people ached for in their darkest nights. 

Rather than to be the one who chased, it was always more touching to be the one sought after. It seemed like you had done your fair share of chasing throughout your life. Developing feelings for people that seemed completely out of orbit was something that you were pretty good at. 

Oikawa was in your history class. He was popular, intelligent, and quite likable among your peers. Your friends would often gush over him, speaking of how attractive he was. Not one to invade on anybody's fun, you simply let them rant. 

Although you agreed that life should be fun, you weren't the type to swoon over boys in classes that you were paying big money to attend. But to each his own, you figured.

"Done staring?" You blinked, realizing that you had zoned out again. You internally smacked yourself. It was a habit of yours that your friends would often poke fun at. Saying, "She's in her own little world again." 

Quite often you were simply lost in your own thoughts. There was a lot to think about, after all. About the world, about you, about your friends, about school- there were countless topics to brush up on, and not enough time to get to them all.

You scratched the back of your nape, slightly embarrassed. "Sorry, I was zoning out." You glanced at the owner of the voice, Oikawa himself. You silently wondered where his entourage of admirers went, taking note of how fast they’d dispersed. _That's strange._

You took a good look at him, slowly beginning to understand what your friends meant. His eyes were a soft hue of brown. His hair dark, slightly messy- but he made it work. He stood tall, both physically and mentally, it seemed. He carried himself with both confidence and charisma. 

You took note of the energy he had, too. He was irresistible, no wonder everybody wanted a piece of him. He drew people in like a human magnet. You even caught yourself gaping at him for a split second before snapping out of it again. 

The corners of his mouth turned up, "It's fine. I didn't mind it from a pretty girl like you." He gazed into your eyes, looking to catch some sort of reaction. It felt like he was testing you. Trying to see what would make you smile, or what would make you scoff. 

So he was one of _those._

You should have figured that much, most pretty boys are. He wasn't the first pretty boy you've met, and you'd bet that he wouldn't be the last, either. He was just another kid in your history class. Although, an incredibly attractive one. The longer you stood with him, the more evident that began to seem. 

Every glance he stole at you, each time he let out a small chuckle- all of it was incredibly alluring. Your eyes examined his stunning features, before just stopping at his lips. 

You wondered what they would feel like pressed against yours. 

You froze for a second. Since when have you had these types of thoughts? And about a stranger, no less. _I really need to get laid, or something._ You internally shook your head, slightly disappointed that you actually managed to come to this point. 

You shooed away the thoughts as you came back to reality. 

You stared, indifferently at the boy- masking your discomposure. "I know." You tried to sound assured and friendly- but the words came out like a sigh. Must be the stress from classes, you figured. 

"Confidence? I like it." Oikawa grinned, amusement evident in his voice. He had a slightly whiny tone when he spoke, like a built-in tease. You payed it no attention, simply continuing to toy back with him. 

"You don't seem to be lacking any sense of self worth, yourself."

He only smiled, brushing a hand through his deep brown hair. You realized how pretty his hands were in that moment. Long, slender fingers with nails that looked like he took extra care of. 

"Well, I'll leave you alone, pretty girl. For now." Oikawa winked lightheartedly, before stepping towards the register to order something. 

It was meant to be a joke, you figured. Nonetheless, a hint of a chill ran down your spine. It was slightly ominous, despite its pure intention. He must have been referring to seeing you in class. Right? 

You let the interaction sink in for a moment, before making your way to step out of the café. Oikawa was definitely a flirt, you figured that's how he was so popular. Good looking, flirty people tend to be like that. 

With one last sigh, you turned your head back to the café, making sure you didn't forget anything again. 

As you scanned the room, you noticed that this time, the 'pretty boy's' eyes were locked on you, his gaze clouded in an emotion you couldn’t quite grasp. Was it concentration? Perhaps solemness? Lust? All you did know, was that it was a contrast from the polite and teasing Oikawa from a few seconds earlier.

He was leaning against a table, arms crossed indifferently around his chest. You turned around, slightly taken aback. _What’s with him?_

Your mind lingered on the interaction with Oikawa, even throughout the rest of the day. Most likely because of the aura he possessed. Maybe it was just a simple seed of curiosity, too. In general, he seemed to be a pretty interesting person. 

Everything, from his attitude to his choice of words- to even the way he looked was engaging. You felt like a small child for being so entertained by such a simple exchange.

You'd never met anyone with that strong of a presence. He had a pretty impressive way of taking over a room, and he knew it. The ambience he brought with him was of pure desire. Everybody craved him. Heck, even you were engrossed in the idea of him to an extent. 

To put it simply, if the man had a movie made after him, you’d buy a ticket. And then you’d buy the DVD. 

Oikawa's presence wasn't like a black hole, engulfing everybody's attention towards him aggressively. It reminded you of the ocean, slightly welcoming, even gentle as he pulled you in. 

But the ocean could be violent and unpredictable, too. Just because you hadn't seen the storm, didn't mean that it wouldn't come. Although, you considered how interesting that would just be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope that my dear readers will be completely and utterly in love with oikawa by the end of this. :D oikawa stans, i wish you the best of luck.


	2. The Wit of a Human

You regretted meeting Oikawa that day in the café. It was a deep, strong regret that was slowly but surely bubbling into true, pure anger. 

Ever since that day, you'd been completely tormented by him, in dreams that felt real. Sometimes, you could even remember his scent, the lingering feeling of his touch on your skin, and the taste of his own lips on yours. 

He'd grip your waist with those slim, long fingers of his, leaving open mouthed kisses on your skin as you melted into his touch like ice on a warm summer day. You'd feel his hot breath on your neck as he'd mutter words of praise into your ear, enough to drive you mad.

And then you'd wake up. Sweating, blushing, and cursing the boy to the high heavens. The dreams were obnoxiously beautiful. _He_ was obnoxiously beautiful. You hated the fact that you wanted a taste of him, even for a second. 

This was a new type of torture to you. You felt rather guilty for having such intimate dreams of someone you didn't even know on a personal basis. It's not like you could control it, but the fact that he'd managed to slip into your subconscious in the first place was disappointing. 

In real life, you two had managed to bump into each other more and more outside of class. You were a history major, and he was too. Both specifically specializing in ancient Greece. 

He was seated right in front of you, and you wondered if he could feel your raging glares on the back of his head. You hoped he did, you wanted him to know that you were beyond irritated with him. 

It was definitely complicated. He genuinely irked you, but you also wouldn't necessarily mind some hate sex. You kept on contradicting yourself, your thoughts running around in circles until it felt like you were getting nowhere.

You two had gotten off on the right foot. He seemed polite, respectful, kind- even. But alas, you were absolutely exhausted because of him. 

What was once initial attraction and interest, had now blossomed into a bittersweet rose of dislike.

You slammed your head into your pillow as you woke up from another dream of him. You knew it wasn't his fault. How would it be his fault? You considered the possibility that he used some sort of witchcraft on you, before dismissing the thought completely. 

Your roommate, Yachi Hitoka only watched you, concern spilling over her face as she ate her breakfast. You were a moderately early riser, you two often shared meals together in the mornings.

But recently, she'd noticed that you had been struggling to open your eyes anytime before eight a.m., let alone say anything at all. 

"Hey... is everything alright?" Her eyes followed your frame as you stumbled out of bed, quite disheveled with an expression of utter aggravation. Yachi could have sworn that if looks could kill, she'd be next. 

She wondered what could be such a nuisance to you. You had just barely woken up, after all. You didn't even have time to be grumpy over anything yet. 

Yachi had no clue about the dreams. So seeing you suddenly pull a hormonal, moody teenager was quite puzzling in her point of view. 

You definitely had considered telling her about them on numerous occasions. She was a psychology major, so you figured that she had to know something that could be of help. 

But as time went by, the dreams snowballed into something more vivid. It was to the point where you could have sworn there'd be hickies on your collarbone the next morning you woke up. Quite frankly, it was embarrassing. You'd sooner die than admit you had explicit dreams about Oikawa Tooru.

You blinked at her, letting out a deep breath as you attempted to tame your messy hair. "I'm going out." 

"Have.. have fun?" Yachi flinched as you closed the door behind you, leaving her alone in the dormitory.

"Hope she figures _that_ out." She shook her head, continuing to enjoy her breakfast. 

You found yourself in the campus library, checking out a book for a project you needed to work on, but ended up procrastinating. Nobody's perfect. 

You always appreciated and enjoyed ancient Greece. Even more so, their deities. The fact that they were imperfect made complete sense in your eyes. 

For, if the gods were perfect, the world would be. And this world was far from perfect.

You adored this library, the hidden little section in the back especially. It felt like you were being protected by the shelves of knowledge that surrounded you. 

It was cozy, the spines of books all lined up, snugly fit together as you brushed your hand against them. You didn't mind the thin layer of dust. In fact, it was interesting, knowing that these books haven't been touched in a while. 

It was a stretch- but you'd say it was like a form of indirect time travel. Reading the words and thoughts from people who came far before you, getting a small taste of what the world was like back then. 

You cracked a book open, skimming through the pages momentarily before being interrupted. 

"I swear to fucking god," You began, recognizing the presence of the boy beside you. It was impossible not to discern his energy. Not many people were so intoxicatingly annoying. 

All you wanted was two days straight without him terrorizing you. He did a good enough job at doing that in your dreams.

Oikawa chuckled, his tone soft. "Well hello to you, too. Nice outfit, by the way." He eyed you, still in your pajama pants and a plain white tee. 

You sighed, defeated. "What are you doing here?" You didn't even bother to face him, tired of seeing his face. He leaned his shoulder against the shelf, hands in his jean pockets as he grinned at you. 

"Same thing as you. We're in the same class, you know." He shrugged, before glancing at the book in your hand. 

"Yeah." You were completely aware. It's like he made it his goal in life to remind you every single day with his stupid smile, stupid comments, and his even worse face. And then he'd torment your dreams at night like some type of virus. There was no escape, and you could feel yourself starting to lose it. 

He drove you mad, and not in a hot way. It was in a way that if you had been given the chance, you would have flat out punched him in the face a while ago. 

Besides the dreams, you generally disliked interacting with him. Every single time you bumped into him, he constantly seemed to be scanning you. 

Taking note of what you were wearing, what your general mood was, even something as simple as what type of bracelet you were wearing that day. 

He was incredibly observant. Which was great for him, but it didn't necessarily mean that you wanted him to pay any attention to you. Honestly, you just wanted him to leave you alone.

"So, I've been meaning to ask," Oikawa began, in a whisper, staying mindful of the fact that you two were in a library. 

You continued skimming through your book, uninterested. "If you're asking me out, no." The possibility that Oikawa liked you was something that you considered could be a pretty good theory.

Meeting the same person that many times "randomly" was no coincidence. He _had_ to know your schedule.

"Not that." Oikawa teased, before shrugging, "Although, I wouldn't mind taking you out on a date."

You were slightly taken aback at the wrong guess- although you cursed yourself for planting that seed in his head. "What is it, then?" 

Oikawa's mouth curved into a mischievous smile. It was his trademark, at this point. 

"How are you enjoying those dreams, Reader?" His tone was sickeningly sweet, the cherry on top of the annoying sundae that was Oikawa Tooru. 

Your book banged onto the floor. A few heads turned, as a librarian shushed you. You hadn't told a single soul about those dreams. It was too embarrassing. And quite frankly, you didn't even want to speak of him. He occupied enough of your mind. 

You were finally about to crack, turning to him and taking a deep breath to shout at him for _whatever_ he was responsible for. 

Oikawa was faster, though. His hand over your mouth, the brunette pulled you behind a shelf with ease- completely out of view to anyone nearby. 

Before you could protest, he whispered into the shell of your ear. "Wouldn't want to cause a commotion, now would we?" Oikawa pulled back, eyes glinting, his smirk even more sinister than you remembered it to be. He crossed his arms around his chest, satisfied. 

You were raging, now. Every single cuss word you knew of and more flashed through your mind as you scowled at the boy. The look in his eyes as he stared into you screamed, "I won, what's _your_ next move?" 

He did this intentionally. You were able to grasp the situation, despite your fury. 

You were in a library, where you wouldn't be able to raise your voice above a whisper. He wanted to watch you strain to contain your wrath. This was all just a game to him, wasn't it? 

"You asshole." You finally hissed, tone dripping with malicious intent. It was the only thing that you could let out at the moment, the first thing that came to mind. Not necessarily a classy choice, but you weren't trying to be classy. You were trying to be sincere. And sincerely, you detested him. Forget irritation, this was pure hatred.

Oikawa only raised an eyebrow in response, fully enjoying seeing you finally react. Finding it slightly attractive, too. 

He was quite bored of your indifferent glances, and your uninterested tone when you spoke with him. He could definitely get used to this version of yourself. 

"What did you- _who_ are you?" You glared daggers into him, gritting your teeth. 

Oikawa spoke again, the corner of his mouth perked up into a smirk as he lifted your chin with his slender fingers to observe you even closer. "Did you like them? You sure seemed to."

You remembered yourself in the dreams. Falling victim to his touch, welcoming him, even asking for him. You were unable to control yourself when it came to him. In your dreams, at least. 

You cracked at the comment, wanting nothing more than to slap the arrogant grin off of his face. He caught your hand before it could reach his cheek, leaning in even closer. 

"You wanna try that again, sweetheart?" His hand was soft. He smelled of light cologne and jasmine flower. He was intoxicating, and you wanted nothing more than to push him away. 

"Answer my question." You muttered again, sternly. You didn't shy away from his eyes, you scowled directly at him. 

Oikawa went along, expectant to see another reaction. It just kept getting better. 

"Fine, princess. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Eros." He wondered what you'd do this time. Beg for mercy? Deny it? Perhaps fall madly in love with him? Even if you laughed at him, he'd have a grand time proving that he was Eros. Just to see the shock on your face would make it all worthwhile. 

You knew exactly who Eros was. Often depicted as a mischievous, devilishly attractive god who even the Olympians themselves were wary of. Love and lust were dangerous weapons, after all. And he wielded them like a bloodthirsty warrior, prepared to attack at any given time. 

You nearly scoffed at his declaration of being a god himself, about to say something along the lines of, "Didn't realize you were self centered enough to think you were a god." 

But your brain conjured up something better. Something that you knew would get under his skin, regardless if he was Eros or not. 

You only gave him a once over, looking unimpressed. "You're Eros? I just expected Eros to be.... different. Maybe more attractive." 

Yup. You had completely lost it. Because if he was Eros, this would be a huge gamble for your safety. No- not even a gamble, a guarantee that something dreadful was bound to happen to you in the near future. 

You noticed Oikawa's eye twitch for a split second in annoyance. _Got you_. Even though you knew it was dangerous, why did it feel so good? Seeing him falter was a little too satisfying for you to admit. You had just discovered a new guilty pleasure.

Oikawa had incredibly expressive eyes, you'd noticed. It was the resonant brown of his anger, versus the light hue of his playfulness. Right now, his deep brown eyes were clouded in irritation. 

"More attractive?" Oikawa jeered, rolling his eyes at you. He messily ran a hand through his hair, staring you down again. 

You suppressed a smile, this is how you'd have your own revenge. Petty- but petty could be fun, sometimes.

Your eyes blazed with spite. "Yeah. I guess you just aren't really my type, Eros." He stared at your back in brief astonishment as you began to exit the library. 

You were pretty taken aback by yourself, too. You just told the god of lust that you were not remotely attracted to him at all. That was like telling Hades, "No, I’m immortal." on the brink of death. 

Oikawa followed you out to the sidewalk, his turn to be upset. "Quit bluffing, brat." He clenched his jaw, nostrils flared. You must have really struck a nerve, there. His polite and teasing demeanor was long gone at this point. 

You turned to him with round eyes, mockingly. "But it's true, Eros. You simply aren't my type. I prefer gods like... let me think.. Ares." It was a blatant lie on your part, but Oikawa didn't need to know that. 

Plus, you were merely attempting to name a god that was a polar opposite from him on the spot. Anything that could get under his skin would suffice.

Oikawa huffed, catching up to you before grabbing your wrist, stopping you in your tracks. 

"Ares? That war freak?" _Seems like we chose the right god, after all_. You noted, saving that as something to keep in mind for later. 

His grip was strong, but you disregarded it as you relished in the sight in front of you. Eros himself in a fit of rage. 

The tantrum of a god was much more enjoyable than you'd ever imagined it to be. Although, you were fairly worried that tomorrow you'd wake up with some sort of ancient curse put on you. A punishment for insulting a god. 

The more you lingered on it, the deeper you recognized that Oikawa had no reason to declare such an obnoxious lie to you. Sure, he was overdramatic- but declaring the title of a god was a lot, even for his standards. The fact that he was genuinely enraged, along with his puzzlingly accurate knowledge of the dreams were enough to prove his identity.

Although, the whole situation seemed pretty implausible. The boy from your history class was a greek god. You wouldn't be too surprised if you woke up any second, to find out that it was all just some strange nightmare.

Oikawa's presence grew even more radiant than before, energy pulsating off of his form. You detected it, the air surrounding him tensing up, nearly smothering you in its hold. 

But despite that, you won. He was the one who lost hold of his composure in the end. It was painfully obvious that Eros had just been bested by a human. Even he couldn't deny that. 

"Fine." He spat, freeing your wrist from his firm hold. 

"I intend to test that." Eros stormed away, leaving you in the middle of the sidewalk with an evident grin on your face. 

You chuckled to yourself. _Come at me with all you've got_. The storm had finally come. And it was just as interesting as you presumed it would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just love imagining yachi having a peaceful breakfast while miss reader goes out and picks a fight with eros 
> 
> yachi: so what did you do today  
> reader: the norm, provoked an ancient god, yk


	3. The Advice of a Friend

"... And you know what she had the audacity to say? Do you _know_?" Oikawa was currently ranting to one of his closest friends, Iwaizumi. The greek god of war.

It seemed like an unlikely friendship, yes, but it is noted that the capacity for love can very much be the same capacity for hate. The friendship of Eros and Ares perfectly encompassed that idea. 

"What?" Iwaizumi spoke, quite frankly unconcerned with whatever girl struggles Oikawa was having. The two were dorm-mates, close friends, and Oikawa even described the boy as his "pillar".

The god of war seemed to have more tranquility than the god of lust and love did. It was true that war may weaken the physical body, the spirit. But love, it takes over the heart and the mind. And there is no stronger weapon than the mind working alongside the heart. 

They entice us to do things we would have never thought possible. They put a rose-tinted filter on everything we do. Suddenly, the world could seem so different, when the heart chose it to. 

"She said that I wasn't her type, that her type was YOU." Oikawa scoffed, as if the idea itself was implausible. 

"She must be mad." He was still in distress over the exchange with you. Oikawa didn't know exactly what he was expecting, but it sure wasn't _that_. And he thought he'd seen it all. 

The dark haired boy side eyed Oikawa, "Gee, thanks." Sarcasm dripped from his tone, although he was quite desensitized to his attitude. Give someone a few thousand years, and anyone would be able to handle it. 

"Gods, I haven't been this irritated since she rejected me in front of Aphrodite herself. I was getting an earful for the next hundred years." Oikawa muffled into his pillow, as Iwaizumi continued watching the television in their dorm.

Iwaizumi shook his head, slightly disappointed. "Again?" The words came out as a short breath, sounding more like a statement than a question. 

"YES." Oikawa screamed into his pillow this time, his energy pulsating around the room in deep, strong waves. The television screen flickered in response as Iwaizumi advised him to, quote, ‘Calm his shit down.’

The last time Oikawa had a tantrum, the whole building had a blackout- and Ares was not willing to deal with that again. They received a pretty severe lecture from Hephaestus after he fixed it, too.

The first time Oikawa advanced you was in ancient times. You were a princess, who quite frankly wanted absolutely nothing to do with him. It was the first time that Eros had been rejected in his entire life. It stunned him, deeply wounded his ego, and quite frankly disturbed him more than it should have.

Later, you were reincarnated as a huntress with Artemis. He still tried, although now his relationship with Artemis was far from perfect. 

A few hundred years pass, and you were reincarnated once more. No surprise, you didn't want him again. 

Everything up to this moment had seemed like history was truly repeating itself. To him, it was like some sort of troublesome holiday. He didn't necessarily dread it, but it was just starting to get repetitive. 

Whenever you were reincarnated- be it thousands of years, or even two years later, Oikawa would be pursuing again. Telling himself that it would be _this time_. That _this time_ he would be successful. That he be able to would prove himself as god, _this time_.

In Iwaizumi's eyes, Oikawa was just trying to convince himself that _this time_ even existed in the first place. He was probably on the right track with that theory, although Oikawa would sooner die than accept it. 

It's not like it was a huge deal, though. Oikawa was immortal. Time had nothing on him. Quite frankly, he had all the time in the world. Didn’t mean that he wasn't impatient, though. Oikawa was restless. He was running out of ideas, and could feel a dead end gradually begin to creep up on him with each passing defeat. 

It seemed unimportant. Juvenile, even. Oikawa was a Greek god, why should he place so much care into a mere mortal? Didn't he have better things to do with his time? 

To cut it short, No. No he did not. And yes, Oikawa _was_ juvenile. 

It seemed like everything loved Eros. The stars shone brighter for him than they would for anybody else. The ocean kissed his feet as he walked on her shore. And the wind was gentle for him, blowing delicate kisses onto his skin. It seemed like everything loved Eros, everything but you. 

Eros got whoever he wanted. It was his reputation as a god, his defining feature. He couldn't just be, _‘Eros, who could get anybody he wanted but one.’_

At that, a human? His reputation as a god was a complete and utter joke back home. He was starting to become the butt of all of the Olympian's jokes. 

A god of passionate love who couldn't even get a mere mortal to love him, let alone be absorbed in him. 

It was a matter of pride, spite, and his general tendency to be a perfectionist. Throughout the centuries, he'd been rejected, had to cope with your ferocious attitude, and in general, fail. 

Time and time again, he'd tasted the bitter flavor of absolute defeat. He hated it, more than anything else in the world. 

Eros was supposed to be loved by all. That was who he was. Without that, could he even call himself a god of love? Maybe it was just in his nature to overanalyze. Perhaps, it truly wasn't a big deal. But failure was not an option to Oikawa. It wasn't even a possibility, until he met you.

The gods were imperfect. Eros, especially. He was petty, venomous, and managed to get whatever he wanted. The world was his plaything, everyone falling victim to the exhilarating craving of lust, to the tender and passionate feeling of love that could trump all- as it so chose to. 

Iwaizumi has had the pleasure of observing Oikawa pursue you, fail after fail. He'd think that Oikawa would learn to give up, after a while. "Why don't you just shoot one of those love arrows in her?" 

"It wouldn't be the same, Iwa-chan." Oikawa whined. Him shooting you with an arrow would be irrefutable proof that he couldn't reach you. 

The fact that he would have to force you to love him meant that you never truly did. 

Oikawa sighed, "But I did manipulate her dreams for a few weeks." He was fully convinced that it would spark something. To his dismay, that something was a pretty strong hostility on your end. 

He managed to get a reaction, at least. The first step to interest was emotion, after all. But again, that emotion just _had_ to be malice. He was aiming for lust, passion, maybe even longing- if he was lucky.

Iwaizumi was no love god. In fact, he was probably closer to the opposite. But, he couldn't help but feel that besides Oikawa's childish pride, he'd developed something for you. 

Be it a general respect, attraction, or love- he didn't know. But, there definitely seemed to be something there. 

"Hey, Oikawa. Do you love her, or something?" The boy voiced, quite bluntly, attempting to provide some sort of guidance for his friend. 

Oikawa was too preoccupied in his fit of rage to properly consider the question. "NO! I'm simply upholding my reputation and dignity as a god. I refuse to speak with Aphrodite until I finish what I started." 

Truth be told, Oikawa had interrogated Aphrodite herself, convinced that she'd simply forgotten to put any love in you. Perhaps it slipped her mind at the time. 

The goddess had only laughed at him. Saying, 

"She has plenty of love in her, I made sure that she did. It doesn't mean that there's any for you, though."

Gods, Kiyoko could _really_ get under his skin sometimes. He was going to prove her wrong, if it was the last thing he did. 

"You know, just because you loose one battle, doesn't mean it'll be the end of the whole war." Iwaizumi could only pray that it would sink into Oikawa's thick, dense skull. 

Ares always meant exactly what he said, a contrasting difference from Eros. Eros often twisted his words, each syllable spoken with a different intention, it seemed at times. 

Oikawa paused momentarily, in reflection. 

"You're right, Iwa-chan. I should go make a plan." He nodded, finally beginning to compose himself. Thank goodness he had Ares, right? 

Iwaizumi blinked, somewhat dumbfounded at the cluelessness of his friend. "No, what I meant was-"

"I know _exactly_ what you mean! Thanks, I'll find you a girlfriend for that." Oikawa was already halfway out the door before anybody could stop him. 

Iwaizumi only shook his head. It was worth a shot. Too bad the shot completely and utterly flew past the target, though. 

Oikawa organized his ideas as he took a stroll in the dimness of his surroundings. Not necessarily with a destination in mind, merely seeking to come up with something. Anything, at this point. His last candle was beginning to flicker out, ideas completely run dry. 

The sidewalks were stoic tonight, only the stirring shadows of a few stray cats proving to be of any life. The light of the pale moon shone through the branches of nearby trees, producing oddly shaped shadows sprawled out onto the ground, rustling as the wind danced past. 

He always appreciated the midnight hour. Full of secrets, passion, and riddles. That is, if you could look deep enough into its obscurity to find them.

Oikawa kicked a pebble off the sidewalk, rather frustrated. It seemed like there was no solution, the situation only growing more complicated each time he scanned through it. Turning into what seemed a mess of sorts. Like a subway map for a huge, bustling city. 

Oikawa breathed in the cool, fresh air and exhaled. Letting go of any unnecessary thoughts that blurred his headspace. 

It took him a while before he could meet a new direction, but it ultimately came to him. It was a smooth, yet influential transition, like how a river changes course. 

If he had been practicing different variations of the same thing this entire time, what would happen if he tried carrying out the opposite? 

He halted, catching the feeling that he was on to something. Love and hate were both passionate. If he could mend that burning hatred into love, he'd be set to go. 

Plus, you were already malevolent when it came to him. The foundation was already established, unintentionally. Your malice was a blessing in disguise to Oikawa. He felt like a complete and utter fool for not considering such an obvious solution before. Often times, it was the simpler things that provided the most guidance. 

All he had to do was play his cards right. Every move needed to have an intention. One misplaced step, and he'd lose the game again. 

_This time_ , Oikawa was not willing to accept defeat. He would use whatever was at hand, be it friend or foe. All this time, he had been asking the wrong questions, searching for the right answers. 

That mischievous grin was back on his face within seconds. _Eros_ was back.

Oikawa had always been brilliant at using what he knew. Sometimes, it just took him a little longer to find a place to begin. 

He gazed up at the deep, evening sky. Oikawa could only hope that the being he was calling was available at the moment. They were quite busy, often occupied with too many things at once. 

"Apollo," He articulated, loud and confident into the silent night. 

Minutes later, a _very_ disheveled sun god was stood in front of the brunette, eyes still half lidded from sleep.

"What do you want, Eros? I'm off hours right now. Talk to Artemis if you need anything." He grumbled, before beginning to walk away from him. All he wanted was to enjoy his free time, _not_ be pestered by whatever Oikawa was up to. 

Eros rolled his eyes, grabbing the god before he could leave to his warm bed in Olympus. "Lev, listen to me. And you know very well that Alisa is still upset with me." 

Lev sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Well I _told_ you not to mess with the hunters of Artemis." 

"Just listen." Oikawa urged, giving the towering boy his biggest puppy dog eyes. 

Lev was finally starting to sound more awake than ever. Agitated, even. 

"Why? If the sun doesn't rise tomorrow, and humans freak the fuck out... It's on you. I'm on a busy schedule, here. Take care of the sun, be the god of medicine, music, and shit- I forgot to read the future." 

The god sighed, "Now I have to deal with you."

"Yeah, yeah, okay. I get it, being a god is hard." Oikawa winked, his tone light. He was lucky that Aphrodite had a soft spot for him. Otherwise, he'd probably been torn apart by someone at this point.

Sure, Eros was loved by all. _Most_ all. At the very least, everyone felt some sort of passionate emotion when it came to him. Like right now, Apollo was feeling some intense aggravation. 

Lev stared at him, distressed. His emerald eyes sparked in utter irritation. "This guy has _got_ to be the most insufferable god I've ever met."

Oikawa shrugged, nonchalant. "Who set you up with that nymph? And that princess, oh and let us not forget the artist. She was great, wasn't she?" He would have kept listing, if not for Lev shutting him up with a silent glare. 

Owing Oikawa a favor was not something that Lev was too proud of. 

The silver-haired boy rubbed his forehead, rethinking his life decisions. He genuinely wondered if Oikawa had called out to him at night on purpose, just for the sake of messing with him. 

Lev considered referring to him as the god of inconvenience. Forget lust, it seemed like this man bled trouble. 

He could have just waited until Lev was already awake, and much less crabby. But _no_ , Oikawa had to be difficult.

"Just spit it out, Eros."

Oikawa's mouth curved into a smile. "I need you to do me a _little_ favor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oikawa being all hot and angry with reader in the previous chapter- and then immediately going to rant about it to iwa like a teenager is by far the most oikawa thing i could muster up. it's canon. 
> 
> well,,, now we know why oikawa got that fan behavior when it comes to you. damn, you baddie. aphrodite took her sweet, sweet time with you. remember that. 
> 
> for me, this was the most difficult part to come up with. i had to figure out why a god would even give two shits about a human - so i used a few of oikawa's 'negative' traits. nothing like exploiting the personalities of your characters to make the storyline more interesting, am i right?? 
> 
> p.s. i'm so glad- and quite frankly, surprised at the fact that people have given this a bit of attention. your comments make me smile so much!!!


	4. The Temptation of a Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ ME!!!
> 
> WARNING!! there is a brief mention of a pretty heavy topic (regarding death),,, read at your own risk.

The gods truly existed.

In everything you did, the fact fluttered through your mind. Conundrum after conundrum, until you simply abandoned it. Instead, wishing to focus on repairing your damaged sleep schedule. 

There were so many questions you had, and not nearly enough answers to make up for them. Did this mean that you were obligated to worship them, now? 

Logically speaking, you imagined that Eros couldn't be the only one lurking on Earth. There had to be others. The gods were not dead, as you so presumed they were. They were merely as present as a kid from your history class. Concealed in plain sight. 

Perhaps if you peered closer in between the lines, you'd find more. There was a whole new world that prior, you had no clue existed. It was fascinating, yet you remained hesitant. 

For, if you were to meddle with its balance, nothing good would come of it. The realm of the gods had the potential to switch from something captivating to something catastrophic in a matter of seconds. 

Above all, you wondered why Oikawa had been bent on disturbing you. 

It seemed sudden, a matter of chance. You decided to keep it at that. Simple chance, it must have been. 

Subconsciously, it had to have been more complicated than that. Tunnels and threads of whatnot, all somehow managing to conclude with you. But again, it was quite likely you were overthinking. 

Since your last encounter, Oikawa had quit harassing your dreams. It was something you were quite pleased with, although his words rung in your ear from time to time. Slightly ominous, but all the more intriguing.

"I intend to test that." He had said, before storming off. 

You pushed the memory away, refusing to let him occupy any more of your free time. 

At least you hadn't been cursed yet. If he did, you'd been done for by now. As you've already managed to trigger his rage. 

But here you were. Living, content, and although tense- safe. 

"Hey. Earth to idiot." You snapped out of your trance, glaring at the owner of the voice. Sugawara Koushi, one of your closest friends since high school. He handed you a cup of coffee, to which you accepted graciously. 

You could still recall the day of your meeting, crystal clear. Two overwhelmed, confused, and quite irritable freshmen. You'd changed a lot since then, him too. 

The key to long friendships was growing together over time, and not apart. Which was precisely what you two managed to pull off. Although, maybe you two were just amazing friends. Sugawara probably knew you better than you knew your own self, at this point. 

You side eyed the silver haired boy, tone laced with lightheartedness. "What?" 

"I was just asking if you were coming to the party this Friday. And stop clenching your jaw." Sugawara took a sip of coffee, his eyebrow raised at you.

You relaxed your jaw, unaware that you were doing so in the first place. You had been somewhat on edge, reasonably so. Not many people were dropped bombs of ancient truth everyday. Sugawara pointed it out, asking if you needed to vent. 

It would be hard to tell him that, "Eros himself has got his eyes on me like a hawk does its prey." So, you played it off with exam stress. Besides, that was a truth on its own as well. 

The two of you attended separate universities. He decided to study at Karasuno, and you chose Aoba Johsai. Despite the difference in schedules, you made time for each other when you were free. 

They were simple meetups, of course- not many college students could afford a high end steak dinner, but simple was pleasant with Sugawara. He made simple feel timeless, even priceless. 

Like now, the two of you sitting at the café you adored so much. The atmosphere warm, the perfect sense of familiarity you needed after the past week. 

You shrugged, a smile on your face. "Okay, okay. I'll try to drop by, just send me the location." A party didn't sound too bad, now. You needed a good excuse to drink, maybe even loosen up a bit. 

Up until recently, you'd been as stiff as a board. Not just because of Oikawa, but you had assignments piling up, a general lack of sleep, and plenty of personal issues to tend to.

"Yup. I'll see you there. I've got to go, though- I hate group projects." Sugawara groaned, checking the time on his phone. 

In a hasty goodbye, you were left alone in the café. You finished the rest of your coffee, bought a croissant to go, and stepped outside. 

You couldn't even get a breath of fresh air before you heard the familiar tease of a _certain_ ancient god. 

"Done with your date? I thought it would never end." Oikawa stood, leaned against what you assumed was his car. It was a shiny, deep raven that looked more expensive than anything else on the block. 

_Flashy, much?_

He wore eyeglasses this time, paired with a deep navy coat. It's like he knew exactly what suited him- although, he suited most everything. He _was_ Eros, after all. You figured you should get used to that early on. 

He caught you observing the car, the corners of his mouth turning up ever so slightly. "You like it? I had Hermes get it for me." 

"Whatever." You began strolling away from him, acting uninterested in whatever he wanted. Sure, he was a god- but that was all the more reason to avoid him. 

Affairs with the gods tend to be quite burdensome, you'd taken note of the myths and legends. Especially Eros. Eros meant trouble. Trouble that you weren't willing to put up with right now. You wondered what you had done wrong up until this moment to deserve the pestering of an ancient god. 

In the confides of your privacy, you were somewhat curious. Anyone would be, if not completely terrified. Although, you weren't curious enough to float around the likes of him.

You made an effort to constantly remind yourself that _'curiosity killed the cat'_. And that death- or what you assumed would be guaranteed doom, was not welcome in your life plan. Oikawa was not welcome. 

He trailed behind you, complaining. "Hey! Listen to what I have to say, first."

"Not. Interested." You didn't spare the boy much of a glance, even opening up your phone to check any unnoticed notifications. 

"By far, _you_ are the most annoying reincarnate of yourself I've ever met. It's like your bad attitude merged throughout the centuries into one person." 

Oikawa huffed, continuing to track behind you. You hardly stifled a chuckle. The fact that you've somehow managed to irritate him all this time was something you internally commended yourself for. 

You sighed, a slight grin on your face as you pocketed your phone. "You flatter me, Oikawa."

"Well, are you sure you're not interested?" Oikawa shoved his hands into his coat pockets as he walked backwards in front of you. A part of you wished for him to trip on something and fall. He brought out the worst in you, sometimes. 

You gave him a look that screamed, 'leave me alone.' "Absolutely positive."

Oikawa being Eros clarified a lot. It explained why everyone was craving for a share of him. More importantly, it explained why you generally harbored intense feelings for him. Intense feelings of hate, but intense nonetheless. 

A god like Eros would generate a reaction as such. In any setting, he'd attract attention like how flowers drew in honeybees. Even you had been lured into his seductive aura, momentarily lost in his ability to captivate whoever he could. You understood why he was so dangerous, to a tee. If you let him entirely consume you, what would happen? 

Oikawa pursed his lips, his tone aloof. "In that case, I'll tell Apollo that the deal's off." 

You paused, "What deal?" 

You couldn't recall anything about forming an agreement with Eros. You were smarter than that. Plus, you've never even met Apollo. You didn't necessarily want to, either. You had enough on your plate with Eros.

The brunette turned on his heels, back completely facing you, now. You could plainly hear the smirk in his tone. His sultry, mischievous voice that you were gradually getting used to. 

"One that included your mother's full recovery. Terminal cancer, was it? Truly a shame." 

You faltered, stopping dead in your tracks. 

First off, where did he get that information? Secondly, how did he even manage to find anything about you? And last but not least, _what did he want?_ Seriously, what could possibly have a god going this far? And for you, no less. 

You stared ahead at him, a jumble of emotions flashing over your face. From confusion, to shock, and then- rage. Crimson, scorching anger bubbled above everything else, absorbing you in its heavy, malicious grip. 

Oikawa had turned his body ever so slightly, a sadistic grin painted on his features. "I thought you weren't interested, Reader?"

"What is it?" You demanded, "What do you want?" 

You clenched your jaw, in an effort to remain composed. He was annoying, but _this_ was a whole new level of detestable. 

So this was why he halted the dreams.

He didn't need them anymore, to peak your interest. He'd discovered something new, something far more more useful than a few steamy visions. 

You could never tell what was going on inside Oikawa's brain, you merely assumed that whatever it was, wasn't anything good. 

But if what he had could cure your mother- heck, you'd give him your soul if he asked. What your mother was dealing with was incurable- by human standards, the best thing you and your family could do was keep her comfortable. 

What was it like, fighting a battle that was doomed to end in loss? You wouldn't be able to handle it. But your mother- gentle and patient, made the most out of what she had left. 

Unfair things often happened to innocent people. Life birthed despicable trials, overestimating how much you'd be able to take. 

Oikawa blinked at you, tauntingly. "What's with the face, sweetheart?" _That manipulative fucker._

"Don't 'sweetheart' me right now. What do you want?" Oikawa grinned at your response, he figured that this would work. 

It was his own guilty pleasure, seeing you angry. You were passionate in most everything you did- and in a fit of rage, even more so. 

The way your eyebrows scrunched together, your stare overcast in villainy, the tone of your voice- you spoke slow, each word filled to the brim with venom. It was husky, dark, sensual- even. Of course, only the god of passionate love would find lust in the face of pure wrath.

You seemed unfazed by his godly title, not an ounce of fear as you cursed him out with your eyes. Those deep, alluring eyes that seemed to have every emotion in existence hidden within them. 

It was all so engaging to him. It excited him, beyond compare to most anything else. 

Oikawa continued strolling away, hand raised casually in the air behind him. "I'll pick you up later. Be ready by sunset. Wear something nice, too." 

Your eyes lingered on him, defeated.

Although, you shouldn't have been too surprised. Oikawa wasn't the type to play fair. And by now, you weren't either.

You huffed, storming back to your dorm. 

_Don't let him get to you. Don't let him win, no matter what._

You stifled your anger- even as you strode into your room. You paced across the cold wood, fists clenched, lips pursed. Taking a few deep breaths, you sought out to rebalance your emotions. 

You couldn't tell if it was his annoyingly arrogant smirk, his tone of voice, or his false chivalry. Everything about him was just so incredibly infuriating. 

Oikawa Tooru, Eros, that kid from your history class. 

It didn't even matter to you who the bastard was anymore. Anything to get him away, perhaps even revenge, would be lovely. 

You could still feel the pull of his aura, as much as you wanted to shove it away. The stronger you resisted, he came back. Even brighter, even more tempting, and far greater than before.

Oikawa Tooru just _had_ to be disgustingly irresistible.

It was the way that you wouldn't necessarily mind his hands running down your hot skin, finding your sweetest places under his fingertips. It was the fact that you wouldn't fight him if he pressed those sweet talking lips against yours. And, it was the curiosity of how the god of lust himself would take you. 

You hated that, above everything else. 

It felt like he was doing it on purpose- he _probably_ was. It was just to get a rise out of you, wasn't it? Well, you had to admit that it was working. 

In a away, that itself was a blessing to you. Emotions were great motivators, and you'd use them as such. Somehow, you would manage to win. 

You caught yourself. _Since when was this a competition?_

That didn't matter anymore, though. You were not planning on laying there and taking his shrewd games like a dog. If he wanted to play- fine, you'd play. And you'd be playing to win. 

What it truly meant to win, you couldn't quite lay your finger on it. Perhaps, seeing the face of utter and complete defeat as Eros himself realized that he'd been bested by a human. That would be enough. Yeah, that would be nice. 

Yachi had questioned where you were off to, she watched intriguingly as you tore your wardrobe apart, scanning for a nice dress. If you were going to do this, you'd be hot doing it. 

When you told her that it was, 'to Oikawa Tooru's funeral', She furrowed her eyebrows, taken aback. 

"You could have just said a date. You're pretty dramatic, sometimes." The blonde shook her head, wondering why you worded it in such a cryptic way. 

Time flies when you're masterfully plotting the downfall of your sworn enemy. So by the time it was sunset, you were completely ready to go. Fantasizing Oikawa's demise entertained you far too much to be healthy. 

"You look great." Oikawa eyed you, as he opened his car door for you. Although you dreaded the idea of being forced to breathe within the same proximity as him, you didn't have much else of a choice. 

Your mother's full recovery was on the line, and you were desperate to get it for her. Even if it meant meddling with Eros himself. To add, how would you win the game if you didn't play?

Oikawa was dressed for the occasion, in a deep raven suit. It flattered his figure, his proportions quite literally godly. Being Eros definitely had its perks. 

"Thanks." You sat in his passenger seat, the scent of his car caressing you from all sides. Sweet, sweet jasmine. 

You learned somewhere that jasmine occasionally represented modesty and innocence. You had scoffed at that. In your personal experience, Oikawa's signature scent had only proven to represent irritation and vengeance. 

His car was extraordinarily clean. From the seats, to the windows, to the floor mats. It was all spotless. Although, this didn't come as a shock to you. He seemed like a generally tidy person. 

What _did_ come as a shock to you was the fact that he wasn't a bad driver. He was patient, as if he had all the time in the world. You had always imagined him to be one of those asshole drivers- cutting people off and whatnot. But maybe, you just had some bias when it came to him.

"Where are we going?" You stared ahead of you, leaning back into your seat. 

You exhaled. _I'm really doing this, aren't I?_

He turned on the radio, his tone flirty- as per usual. "It's a surprise." 

The music was soft, satisfying to listen to. It reminded you of the cafe that Yamaguchi worked at. Despite this, you were tense, mentally preparing yourself for whatever Oikawa may have up his sleeve next. 

"I see." You turned to him, an expression of impassivity encompassing your features. Well, that's what you _thought_ it was, at least. 

To Oikawa, it feigned anxiety. Anxiety muddled with confusion, paired with general uncertainty. 

The tug of your lips as you spoke, joined with the distracted glint in your eyes painted the perfect picture for him. 

It's not that you were simple to read, it's just that Oikawa had the experience of an immortal entity. 

"Dinner. It's just dinner. So stop looking like I'm about to drive this car off a cliff." He shook his head, although tone remaining light. 

You shot him a strange look, faintly playing with the hem of your skirt. 

"What do you mean?" It came out as a scoff. Although, not arrogant- defensive. 

He kept his eyes locked on the road. One hand on the steering wheel; the other, brushing idly through his soft, brown locks. 

His tone was gentle, this time. 

"Your eyes tell."

There was a moment of stillness. Only soft music and the faint hums of neighboring cars filling up the vacant atmosphere. 

"Oh."

It came out as a breath, instinctively before you could think of anything snarky. Your voice wavered for a second, in pure realization. 

You had been tense, occupying yourself with worst case scenarios for the past fifteen minutes. 

You probably did look uneasy, at the very least. 

You gazed out the window, watching as your surroundings dwindled behind you into small specks of nothing. _Dinner, huh?_ Maybe it would be best not to linger on it too long.

After a little while, Oikawa began to slow the car down to a halt. 

You slipped out of the vehicle, entirely absorbing your surroundings. It smelled faintly of the sea, the ocean breeze lightly brushed against your skin. It was cool, in a refreshing way.

Nothing like a beautiful place to seal your definitive fate into, right? At least Oikawa considered _that_ much for you. 

There was a handful of other cars, all as high class as Oikawa's, parked neatly in front of what appeared to be an elegant restaurant under a tremendous gazebo. It was lined with lights, looking like stars against the deep, chocolate wood. 

The sky was clear, today. Various shades of blue painted the skies- hints of orange reminding you that sundown was nearing. 

The gazebo only looked to be a few feet away. It was perched stylishly above a cliff, overlooking the deep, sparkling ocean. 

"Reservations for Oikawa Tooru?" 

"Yes, right here." Oikawa grinned at the waiter. 

You noticed a slight flush on his face, before he led you to your seats. The impact that Oikawa had on others was striking. Something that fascinated you, from time to time.

He really _did_ have everyone wrapped around his finger. It was a chilling, to an extent. Oikawa possessed an immense amount of power over most people that he could use at any given moment. 

You trailed behind Oikawa, wondering what it would be like to wield such power. More specifically, how heavy the burden would be. 

Power came at a price. You imagined the price for such intense strength being quite grievous. Then again, you were only human. Perhaps if you were born a god, you'd understand. 

You glanced at a file tucked under Oikawa's arm. _Did he prepare documents?_

His initial invite seemed so abrupt, you questioned how he was able to prepare so much in that little time. Taking note of his crafty nature, though; you figured he probably had it prepared for a while. 

You were falling right into his trap. You only shook your head, _not like you had much of a choice._

As you maneuvered past other tables, you stole a few peeks at customers who were already seated. 

There was an air of class to them. You wondered where they stood in this world. Wealthy business leaders, political figures? Perhaps, other gods? 

The waiter motioned towards a table, setting down menus. Oikawa slipped into his chair,

"Hope you're not too afraid of heights." He plopped the file on the table, setting an elbow on it, resting his face in his hand as he observed you. 

He scanned your every feature, relaxed whilst you struggled to remain still. It was as if he was constantly looking for something in your eyes. Whatever he wanted, you wouldn't provide for him, anyways. 

You turned to your left, avoiding his gaze. The only thing preventing you from falling off the cliff was two thick, wooden bars. You payed it no attention, eyes locked on the view. 

You looked down, unfazed. Even if you _did_ manage to fall off- judging by the height, you figured that it would be a quick death, at least. 

You could hear the gentle roar of the deep waves as they beat against the cliffside, the white foam sizzling out before coming back in to brush against the rocks once more. The rich, navy ocean glistened against the light of the sun, fully engrossing your attention. 

"It's beautiful." Your tone was genuine, the words fell through your lips mindlessly. 

It was straight out of a movie scene. The coastal breeze was soft, caressing your cheek, slightly blowing against your hair as you admired the view. 

"Right?"

You felt as if Oikawa had planted this meet up with every possible intention to distract you at any given time. You tore your eyes from the scenery, turning to Oikawa. He was still gazing out to the sea, a soft grin upon his rosy lips.

There was no evil intent, just someone appreciating the view. It was peculiar, seeing him so pure. The gods appreciated beauty, too. 

You cleared your throat, eyeing him. "What were your terms for this deal?" 

He lazily turned his head towards you. His casual attitude irked you. He dropped a huge bomb on you, and now, was treating it like he was uninterested.

It's not like you expected him to care about you, but he could at least pretend to.

"Straight to the point, huh." He leaned back, eyebrow cocked. His chestnut hair looked soft, skin gleaming in the gentle light of the sun. The boy was a greek god, alright. 

You wondered how he viewed you. Just another human? _Probably._

"Well, that's why I'm here." You stated the obvious, as a waiter poured icy water into your cup. You muttered a polite thank you, before turning back to the brunette. 

Oikawa was satisfied, he had you right where he wanted you. Lock in a deal, and he'd be able to toy with you as much as he needed. 

"Of course. But it's nice to sit and enjoy the view, is it not?"

"Just get to the point." You glared, crossing your arms over your chest. 

"Patience, my dear." Oikawa drummed his fingers against the table, unfazed by your scowl. If anything, accustomed to it.

So, you were forced to wait. At the end of your meal, he pulled out the pages in the file, casually pushing them towards you.

"The terms are simple. We pretend to date." Oikawa began, his index finger pointed leisurely at you. 

You internally mocked him. _That was all? A fake girlfriend? How childish._

"If you win, Apollo will bless your mother with a full recovery- and I'll swear to completely leave you and the people around you alone for the rest of your life."

_So he knew exactly what you wanted._

You raised an eyebrow at him, sipping on your water, "And if you win?" 

"You come to Olympus with me and become my wife." 

He had figured that this would be the perfect way to prove he could pull you into his grasp. To prove once and for all, that nobody could _truly_ escape Eros. 

It was something he had come up with, after careful consideration. He treated this like warfare, thoroughly sculpting every aspect of the deal to be in his favor. 

To you, this was an insult. 

You nearly spat out your drink. He didn't want a wife, he wanted a trophy. He saw you as a toy, didn't he? You scoffed. There was no chance in hell that you were going to loose. Not after hearing this. 

You were not about to be a memento for Eros to brag over. He, too, wasn't expectant on defeat. 

He ignored your reaction, gently motioning towards the last line. 

_"Whoever is to fall in love first by the next eclipse must yield, admitting defeat."_

"The next eclipse?" You murmured to yourself. 

You roughly recalled Sugawara geeking out about one that was coming up in five months. He was incredibly engrossed in all things the moon and stars, often speaking of the wonders of the night sky. 

All you needed was to persevere for five months. It would be annoying, but it worth it in the end. You'd get a god off your trail, and your mother would be saved. 

If you faced defeat, however, you'd be forced to leave with him. You shuddered at the mere thought. 

With those terms at hand, You were certain that you would reign triumphant in the end. You'd rather die than be Oikawa Tooru's prized possession. 

You had since left the gazebo, long finished with your meal. Night had fallen, by now. There was silence, as the two of you stepped towards his car. 

He seemed relaxed. Too much so to your liking. Although, you had to admit- anyone could see that you had far more to lose than he did. 

"So, where do I sign off?" Despite the stakes at hand, you remained sure. Confidence would be profitable in your situation. Perhaps even the key to success. 

"In a deal with Eros, there's no need to sign anything." He continued walking alongside you, until you reached his car. You wavered for a moment.

"What?" 

Oikawa caressed your cheek, You shot him an expression of annoyance, tempted to push him away. He scanned your features, eyes just halting at your lips. 

"A kiss will suffice."

He leaned in closer, locking in the deal. You blinked for a second, before fluttering your eyes shut yourself. 

Oikawa pressed his lips against yours in the teasing way that only he could pull off. A little too slow for your liking, just so he could feel you press into him, somewhat impatiently. 

He kissed you gracefully, as he enveloped his arms around your figure. His arms scaled up your back- leaving you a melting mess in his embrace. In no time, the space between you two was completely diminished. 

He took his sweet time with you, syncing his lips against yours in a way that felt euphoric. 

Eros didn't need to give intense, lust-filled kisses to keep anyone craving more. He was desire, himself. And everything he did, was pleasure. 

You were beginning to get lost in him, like some sort of trance. He sensed it too, the way that you fell into his embrace, even greater than before. Oikawa deepened the kiss, tilting his head to the side ever so slightly. 

He kissed you like a greek god would. With clarity, power, and a bit of arrogance. You weren't complaining, though- whatever he was doing, was enough. 

The brunette only smirked, ever so slightly, before slipping his tongue into your mouth. You gasped, quietly.

What felt like eternity itself was only a few seconds when you kissed him. 

You fell deeper and faster into his hold, until you began to realize that maybe... Maybe, it wouldn't be too bad to completely loose yourself in him. 

_Wait._

You managed to pull away, grounding yourself before you were engulfed by him any further. Catching yourself before it went somewhere you know you'd regret the next day.

You paused, examining his features in the dark. He looked taken aback- a hint of surprise gleamed in his eyes, his lips slightly parted. 

His eyes could tell, too. 

You didn't feel your heart swell when he kissed you- nor did you sense any butterflies. You chuckled. There were no feelings. Even when you locked lips with the god of lust himself, you felt nothing. 

His lips were tender, yes- but, you knew it was a lie. Another illusion to keep you under his control. 

"We have a deal now, right?" You pursed your lips, expression stoic.

Oikawa quickly recollected himself- as if his bewilderment was never there to begin with. You nearly thought that it was a trick of the light, the way that he switched his expression in the blink of an eye. 

"Of course, Reader." 

The fact that you had been able to pull away from him, left him stunned. None had managed to have that much restraint, so far. If anything- you left _him_ needing more. 

_Pesky brat._

But now that he'd gotten a taste of you, he wouldn't admit defeat so easily. Oikawa Tooru could get hooked on you, if he wasn't careful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the longest chapter i’ve written so far AAA,, it was an absolute pain in the ass to edit,, but i’m pretty satisfied with how it turned out. 
> 
> btw locking in a deal with a passionate kiss is my aesthetic


	5. The Aftermath of a Decision

Ever since that fateful evening where you locked in your fate with Eros himself, he'd been oddly leaving you alone. Although, there was no need for him to loom over you anymore. You would always be within arms length, bound by the restraints of your risky deal. 

You proceeded with day to day life, "dating" Oikawa. Although, it didn't feel like dating. You hadn't gone out together. Not since the day of that kiss. 

The kiss was a blessing in disguise. It told you undoubtedly, that you had no lingering feelings for him. That he was only an illusion, nothing more. And illusions- despite being beautiful, were not worth your time. 

Oikawa himself had appeared to be the one desperate for more of you by the end of it. Your pride swelled at the thought. That single moment of slight shock burned in his eyes. His gaze still lingering on your lips even as he drove you home. 

Who knew that a kiss could tell you so much? 

It was a silent victory on your end, but a victory nonetheless. You would come to treasure each and every one, treating them like rare items in a collection. 

You were testing out a new resting place. Somewhere to unwind without being a complete hermit, locked away in your room. 

Your back pressed against a deep oak. The soft, lush grass under you as you skimmed through one of your favorite books. The air was tender today. Brisk and unchanging. It felt like a great day to be out. 

You tore your eyes from the pages of your book, observing students that walked past. Aoba Johsai had a campus that you'd always admired. 

Breathtakingly beautiful trees, all lined up against pale, neat pathways. Sometimes you'd gaze out the window during class, watching as the branches brushed gently against the breeze. 

After some time of uninterrupted peace, you figured that it would be good to get up and continue on with the rest of your day. You had a few plans, and enough energy to do them for once. 

You hadn't had felt at ease in a while. Although, you were suspicious as to how much Oikawa had managed to leave you alone. It was unfamiliar, not having him disrupt your every move. 

Lost in your thoughts, you managed to stumble into someone. You muttered a quick word of apology, before picking up your book and leaving.

"Hm?" 

The stranger silently grasped your wrist. You turned your head back, "What?" You snapped, tone disgruntled as you pulled your hand away, perplexed. 

"Not a nice way to treat your boyfriend, is it?" 

Oikawa stood, eyes narrowed teasingly at you. His voice was velvety, smooth, and inviting. You knew better than to fall for it, though. 

You exhaled, somewhat relieved that it was just him and not some campus creep. "Jesus christ." 

"Did I surprise you?" Oikawa chuckled. You shot him a look. Of course he did. You could still feel your heart pounding in your chest. 

He was walking alongside you, now- neglecting whatever plans he might have had prior.

At least he didn't find you first this time. You were the one who quite literally bumped into him. You shook your head, wishing that you would have stayed put. 

He clasped his hands together, enthusiastically. "I have something for you." 

"What?" You deadpanned, mood bottomed out by seeing him. 

Oikawa carefully pulled a small, black box from his pocket. "A gift." 

He handed it to you, his mouth curved into a smile as you opened it, doubtfully. 

A delicate, gold chain with a petite rose quartz pendant. It was gorgeous. Effortlessly beautiful enough to go with just about anything, too. It gleamed in the gentle light of the sun. 

But you closed the box, handing it back to him. "It's fine."

"Take it." He pushed it back towards you. It sounded more demanding than assuring. That was Oikawa, for you. The god who got everything he wanted. 

You pursed your lips, hesitant.

"Don't worry. There's no spell on it or anything. Just my gift to you as your boyfriend." Oikawa winked. Your face contorted at the use of 'boyfriend.' You'd have to get used to that. 

You glanced at the necklace again, curious. What ulterior motive did he have? If he even had one. 

It was strange, how he was always going out of his way for you- but simultaneously acted nonchalant about your own personal life and struggles.

He smiled, tenderly. You blinked, he was being so _soft_. "Let me help you put it on."

You sighed, turning around as he gently linked the chain around your neck. His fingers brushed gently against your skin. You ignored it, touching the pendant softly before facing him once more.

You stared at his face, searching for any sign of malice. There was none. Nothing you could detect, anyways. He seemed to be in a pleasant mood today. Nothing but a lighthearted air surrounding him. 

His eyes lit up, satisfied. "It suits you."

"Thanks, but we're fake dating. Why are you going so far?" You tested him, still wary.

Oikawa chuckled, "Why so suspicious? We're dating now, aren't we?" 

"Fake dating." You corrected him, grumbling. 

The brunette continued trailing along with you, like some lost puppy. "Where are you going?"

You stretched your arms out in front of you, tone indifferent. "Hospital."

"Hm? What for? You seem fine to me." He observed you, scanning for any sign of injury. You nearly scoffed. 

_This dim-witted god._

"To visit my mother. _You know_ , the one that you used to force me to agree to your childish deal." You spoke, mockingly. A hint of passive-aggressiveness lined in your voice for good measure. 

Oikawa hummed carelessly in response. "Ah, indeed."

You detested how careless he was. It was one thing for him to be senseless about you- but a whole different issue to be imprudent when it came to your mother. 

He was completely untroubled when it came to how much was on the line for you. He was selfish, egocentric, and prideful in your eyes. Not only because you disliked him, but because that is all he'd proven himself to be so far. 

And it was the only thing you'd let yourself see of him. 

His duality puzzled you. Occasionally, he'd even _seem_ like a normal person. 

The tender side of him threw you off, leaving you disoriented at times. Like now, he seemed too human to be true. 

A part of you wished that it was non-existent. That he _truly_ was a corrupt god, so it would be even easier to detest him. Oikawa Tooru just was too complicated. 

"Mind if I come with you?"

There was no evil glint in his eyes, as much as you wished there was. Oikawa was strange like that. Sometimes, the only thing you could sense in his gaze was malicious intent. Others, there would merely be the curiosity of a newborn kitten. 

You shrugged. It's not like you could say no to him; He'd probably end up exploring anyways. Either way, you'd told your mother about the fact that you had a new 'boyfriend'. She was beyond overjoyed- immediately demanding to meet him.

You didn't tell her out of excitement. It was to provide warning. Just in case Oikawa managed to find out where she was himself. 

He was just like that. Prepared to inspect every single part of you, and wield them all as something to use against you later. 

You hugged your book around your chest, "Why?" 

Oikawa's eyes widened, as if pointing out the obvious. "Well, you _are_ going to marry me, after all. I should meet your mother." 

_Oh._

So he thought he was going to win. 

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. There's no chance in hell that I'd fall for the likes of you." You rolled your eyes, somehow hoping that the words would sting him. 

They didn't. He only grinned, tone characteristically mischievous, "We'll see about that."

It was true, he was incredibly sure in himself. But, you wondered if it was merely a facade to scare you into yielding. Confidence could be a powerful weapon, if used correctly. 

Walking around with Oikawa was a chore. People often waved, sparked conversations, invited him to events- it took you an hour longer to get to the hospital than normal due to his bedazzling social life. 

"Finally." You huffed under your breath as you went to open the door to your mother's room. How wasn't he tired after all of that interaction? Heck, you were drained and you weren't even doing any of the talking. 

"Hey mom." 

You stepped towards the woman. She was sat upright in bed, as if she'd been expecting visitors. She must have heard you two in the hall. She was always observant. It's where you got it from. 

Oikawa followed behind you, closing the door. He inspected the room. His eyes full of interest, scanning as much as he could.

The white hospital gown paired with the colorless sheets had always been something you loathed. You wished they'd change it. Add in some colors to at least distract you from the melancholy of the whole situation. Perhaps, even bring some much needed lightness into the atmosphere. 

Your mother was frail, now. But her eyes still had a fighting spirit within them, a beacon of hope. You always admired this about her. She always seemed tough. But you knew that somewhere behind those spirited eyes, she was just as anxious as you were. 

Often times, you remembered who she used to be. A tall, high held woman with strong priorities and goals. She still was strong, but now in a different way. Fighting battles that she never would have thought she'd have to deal with. 

"Reader! And who's this?" She exclaimed, arms extended to embrace you in a hug.

"I'm Oikawa Tooru. Her _boyfriend_." 

You winced. The way that the word slipped past his lips was too casual. It felt too real, for a second. 

Your mother was practically buzzing in excitement, asking him everything she could. 

"How did you two meet? Reader never tells me any details." Your mother sulked, before eyeing you. You averted your gaze, with a guilty conscience.

It's not like you didn't tell her because you shunned her. It was the opposite, actually. You didn't want to give her anything more to stress about. She didn't need that. In fact, she was the last person who needed any more pressure. 

"Well, we met in a café. I just couldn't take my eyes off of her." Oikawa grinned at the woman, before taking a seat beside her bed. 

He was freakishly talented at fabricating lies, skimming effortlessly past the whole greek god deal and going straight to how 'happy' you were together. 

Your mother's eyes widened at you, "Lucky girl." 

You flashed a fake smile in response, nodding gently. It was obvious. Your mother loved him, most people did. Towards the vast majority of people, Oikawa came off as charming and polite. 

To you, his image was distorted beyond repair. From an interesting and generally likable peer, to a cunning and borderline wicked god.

After a while of catching up, your mother advised you to go back and study. Saying, "Those grades won't keep themselves up!" She always wanted you to succeed. 

There definitely was tension for you to do well, but you knew it was out of her concern for you. The solemn truth was, she didn't know exactly when she would leave this world. 

She seemed fine, now- but it could be different tomorrow. It could be different any day, for that matter. Everyday was another battle. This deal was all you had for her, now. You’d have to win it. 

"She looks just like you." Oikawa gazed up into the pale sky, murmuring. 

You only shrugged, "She _is_ my mother." 

Oikawa had insisted on walking you to your dorm, as it was his duty as a 'boyfriend'. You had only scoffed at him. 

He was having fun with the fake boyfriend act. In everything he did, it seemed he sought out entertainment. When it came to you, that was especially so. 

"I'll let you go now, Reader. Try not to think about me too much." He watched as you made it into your dormitory safely, slipping away before you could say anything in response. 

_Weirdo._

You only sighed, turning to open the door. You questioned what Oikawa even did on a day to day basis. He likely didn't even need to study- so did he just play around? _Sounds like him._

_Shit._

You completely forgot your book at the hospital. Facepalming, you hurried back out. You cursed your absentmindedness, wishing you’d pay closer attention to your surroundings. 

When you were with Oikawa, sometimes your mind would blank. Only focusing on how detestable he was, and not the task at hand. 

You halted, midway outside. Oikawa was speaking with... Who? 

You squinted, making out the face of a girl in your class. 

She clung onto his arm, laughing at something he said. He smiled back at her, with the same tenderness he did with you just moments before. And then, the two were completely out of your sight. Trailing away, probably off on some date.

_That hypocrite._

Your blood began to boil. 

You should have known that he wouldn't take this seriously. Since when did Eros take _anything_ seriously?

It didn’t matter that your mother’s life was on the line. It didn’t matter if you had dreams beyond being his trophy... All he cared about was his own entertainment. It was all about his own selfish desires. 

The more you lingered on it, the deeper your fury evolved. 

His words echoed in your ear, _"We're dating now, aren't we?"_ You were right all along. Oikawa truly _was_ skillful at deception. 

You were enraged with yourself. Forget Oikawa, you should have known that he’d be like this. Thinking that his intentions could possibly be pure, even for a second- would be your downfall if you weren’t careful. 

You weren’t that special to him. You already knew it, but it was crystal clear, now. If he was playing around, you would too.

You pulled out your phone. 

"Hey Suga."

"Reader! You totally missed the party last Friday!" Sugawara whined, tone lighthearted. 

"Sorry. When's the next one?"

He hummed, "Tonight." 

"I'll be there." You said, tone artificially sweet as you hung up. 

You said it yourself, it was _fake dating_. There were no terms on the deal that stated you two would be exclusive. 

In fact, he could easily have countless deals with humans just like you around the globe. All victim to the interest of Eros. 

You chuckled. He gave you exactly what you needed for once. A wake up call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hit a massive writer’s block the other day. ಥ_ಥ
> 
> i kept on referring to the lovely comments you left me, though!! they motivated me a ton!! so thank you dear readers :D
> 
> i have the whole storyline mapped out, now . i’ve chosen an ending that i trust will be great :D


	6. The Payback of a Human

You wanted to do this sober, to know that you were doing it because you wanted to. Not because some alcohol gave you a bit of artificial confidence. You told yourself that were aiming for a good time, nothing more. 

Definitely not looking for revenge. Nothing like that. 

It would be nearly impossible for Oikawa to be there, anyways. He had no business on Karasuno's campus. Ultimately, making any form of payback impossible. You didn't expect him to show up. Nor did you want him to. 

Instead, you called it self fulfillment. To brush off today's earlier events, release some anger, even. You wouldn't mind hooking up with someone. It's been a while since you'd gotten the chance to.

Maybe it was solely so you could know that you were able to fuck around, even with Eros on your trail. Whilst sober, to add onto the feat. 

A personal statement, if you will.

Oikawa seemed to have plenty of fun with others. What was the harm if you did, too? It's not like you two were in a real relationship. 

Sugawara had joked, "Staying sober at a party? That's unlike you." It was true. You two often went to town on the alcohol. It was hard not to, with him as a drinking partner. Alcohol went down like water when you were around him. 

It was easy to have fun with Sugawara- you would often loose track of time, dancing until the night came to a close. He was already buzzed by the time you made it. No surprise there. 

The music blared inside, plenty of people began to spill in as the night deepened. The house was beginning to feel stuffy, suffocating even. You maneuvered between people, aiming to get some fresh air. 

You stepped outside, pausing your fun as you leaned against the patio railing. Taking a deep breath, you stared out into the street. The booming sounds of music faintly in the background, reminding you why you were there. 

A lingering feeling of emptiness was starting to creep back up into your chest. 

Was it the lonely street lamps that triggered your emotions? Perhaps it was just the silence of the atmosphere- a contrasting difference from the loud bass of the party going on inside. 

Maybe you _should_ have hade something to drink. Fuck self fulfillment, this feeling sucked. And it was all for some measly pride. You shook your head at yourself, sighing. You'd have to get a drink later. 

You thought you had come here for a good time. But it turned out that you were merely looking for a distraction. 

Something to keep yourself entertained, even for a little bit. You were like Oikawa in that sense. You cringed at the realization. 

You had begrudgingly come to recognize that you two weren't exactly polar opposites. The more you dug into it, the more you were able to take note of your similarities. 

You were both childish, spiteful, and prideful in your own ways. Oikawa simply expressed those traits more flamboyantly than you ever would. 

Then again, you'd say that your differences outweighed your similarities by a long shot. Ancient god, human- they were pretty incomparable, no matter how you tried to perceive it. 

Oikawa was Oikawa, and you were you. It would be best to keep it at that. 

"Not having fun?" Someone perched beside you, back facing the street as he stared into the fraternity with uninterested eyes. 

He was bored. Tired of the same old party every single time. Only going to make sure his friends got home safely, at this point. 

But you- you looked interesting. He saw a girl with an intense, faraway look in her eyes and figured that it wouldn't hurt to try. 

You merely glanced at him, "I'm having the time of my life." The words came out teasingly. 

Oikawa was _really_ rubbing off on you. His teasing tone unknowingly making its way into your mannerisms. 

The boy gently turned his head at you in response, amused. "I'm Kuroo. You are?"

"Reader." You shook his hand, matching his smirk. _He would do._

The two of you spoke about trivial things. Well, to him it seemed trivial. You took note of the way his eyes would dance up your figure every so often. You didn't mind it. You knew where this was bound to go, and he was attractive. 

Tall, strong looking, with deep raven hair. He was alluring, in a human type of way. You had gotten so accustomed to the pull of Oikawa's godly aura that you forgot about how enticing people could truly be. 

_People_ , with their crooked smiles and overflowing curiosity about the world. People, who were far from perfect, but lived to live. 

People like you. 

Kuroo was a person. Even as someone you've never met, he was familiar. He was human. And most importantly, true. 

Before you knew it, you were leaning in to kiss the boy. He was gentle at first. Making sure you were okay, and then-unrestrained, his kiss fervent and hot as you ran your fingers through his dark hair. 

He felt good. It was imperfect, but you missed it like that. Kuroo was real. More real than Oikawa could ever be. 

"A-hem," 

You felt the drag of Oikawa's aura. It wasn't a pull, this time. It seemed less graceful than it usually was. More forceful, you could say. 

If he was usually a gentle ocean, pulling people in- now, he was a riptide. Dragging you out into the depths of the sea. Uncaring, ruthless, and wild. Sometimes, you wondered which side of him was his true self. 

You only side eyed him, indifferent. Anger crowded his features. He was leaned against his car with his arms crossed around his chest. Trying to restrain himself, although- you could see right through him. 

It was a mute, livid type of fury this time. His energy about to burst at any second, like the moment of silence before chaos ensued. 

You only ignored it, continuing to kiss Kuroo to your heart's content. Even smirking into the kiss, now. You hadn't planned for revenge tonight, but it seemed it turned out that way. Self fulfillment _and_ payback. The universe truly worked in mysterious ways. 

Kuroo rested his hands around your waist, pulling you closer to his figure. He didn't even seem to notice Oikawa, his thoughts only flooded with you. 

Why was he even here? _Whatever_. You figured that Greek gods probably had a way with knowing exactly where their victims were. Or perhaps, it was pure luck? Nonetheless, it was in your favor for once.

Oikawa poked his tongue against his cheek, rolling his eyes as he stormed up the stairs of the frat. He seized your shoulders, pulling you away from Kuroo's embrace. 

He furrowed his eyebrows, confused before glancing at Oikawa. Kuroo felt a chill run down his spine. 

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to steal her for a second." Oikawa flashed a fake smile, his tone bottomed out in passive aggression as he dragged you away from the house. 

Kuroo didn't even argue, he could sense the atmosphere change as Oikawa stood beside you. It was suffocating, of pure wrath. Something he wasn't quite eager to deal with right now.

You stared at Oikawa's back as he dragged you away, annoyed. You could practically see his energy radiating off of him. Waves of air slightly distorted near his skin. 

You've never managed to make him this mad. It seemed that you hit a landmine of sorts. Well, that wasn't your problem, right?

You pulled your hand from him, complaining as he reached the sidewalk. Oikawa only turned to face you, jaw clenched.

"Having fun, I see." He sneered, his tone venomous. You nearly flinched at his energy. It was intimidating, as much as you tried to deny it. 

"I _was_ , actually." You rubbed your wrist. Oikawa could be rough without realizing it.

"I thought we had a deal, Reader." Oikawa said, eyes clouded in irritation.

You gave an empty chuckle, "There were no terms that said we'd be exclusive, _Eros_. You'd know best, wouldn't you? Having fun with other girls?" 

You hit another landmine.

"What do you _mean_?" Oikawa said, louder this time. 

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. How many other deals do you have to tend to? Just how many playthings do you have?" You stared him down, voice unwavering. 

He was about to spit out a comment, before being interrupted. Oikawa pressed his lips together. _Great_. 

"Hey, Reader. Anything wrong?" Sugawara stepped in, concerned. 

He was looking for you, noticing that you'd went missing. Only to discover that you were outside, arguing with someone he'd never seen before. 

Sugawara observed your expression, trying to gauge the situation. He had never seen you this disgruntled before. He side eyed Oikawa, suspicious. 

You merely glanced at him, taken aback. "Hey-"

"Get lost. Can't you see we're talking?" Oikawa huffed, his tone mocking. 

You shot him a glare. " _Oikawa_." 

"What?" 

It seemed more like the tantrum of a spoiled brat than anything else, the deeper you looked into it. 

_What a child._

You sighed. _This can't do._

Oikawa looked like he was prepared to take Sugawara's soul, by the way he was scowling. And you weren't about to let that happen. 

Oikawa was still a god, after all. In a way, the deal acted as a shield for you. It prevented Eros from doing anything too rash. 

But towards others, it was still free range. That included Sugawara.

So, the easiest solution would be to get Oikawa away from him. 

"I'm sorry, I'll have to leave early. Take care." You pulled Oikawa towards his car, opening the door and pushing him inside. He raised his voice in complaint, before you shut the door on him. 

_This is like taking care of a kid._ You exhaled, rubbing your forehead. 

"Oh.... That's fine. See you later." Sugawara pursed his lips. He watched as you sat in the passenger seat of Oikawa's car, slamming the door before driving out of sight.

Something in his chest ached. Maybe it was the alcohol, but maybe it was something else. 

Sugawara had never seen you so upset before. Yet, you didn't tell him anything. 

You barely spared him a glance, eyes only locked on the person in front of you. You didn't even say his name. 

In a way, you chose Oikawa over him. And that hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kept this one short and sweet.. mentally preparing myself for the next chapter ┐(°ヮ°)┌


	7. The Desire of Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!!!! READ ME!!
> 
> nsfw content (there will be more in following chapters so this is my sole warning.) 
> 
> also lol a fanfic about the god of lust needs some spice :))

Oikawa was absolutely livid. He had ignored you the entire car ride, refusing to even bat an eyelash at your annoyance. He drove in silence, you cursed his immaturity as you stared out the window. 

The tension was suffocating. A stoic, yet nerve-wracking feeling was locked in your chest. And for a moment, it felt like Oikawa was the only one with the key.

Thankfully, his raging aura was gradually starting to bottom out. _At least he could calm himself down._

You internally commended yourself for getting him away from Sugawara. You didn't even want to imagine what could have happened to your dear friend. 

But to pay the price, you were alone with him. It was troublesome, yes. But all you could truly do was sit and wonder what would happen next.

"What the fuck." You huffed.

He stopped his car right outside your dorm. 

Oikawa only exhaled, tone stoic. "Get out."

You pursed your lips, grabbing your phone as you prepared to storm out. _That asshole._

So he picks you up to drop you off at your dorm? With absolutely no explanation? Sounds like him. That was Oikawa for you. Immature, selfish, and annoying.

He followed you up the stairs to your room. The atmosphere still uptight. But thankfully, it seemed he had generally found some stability. 

Despite that, you were still upset. 

"What do you want?" You spat, jaw clenched as you opened your door. He invited himself in, hands shoved in his pockets.

Every single insult you could think of flashed through your mind, threatening to spill out as you watched him wander around the room.

"I don't know where you got the idea that I was with any other girls," He said, before turning towards you.

"But you're wrong." The words came out harsh and uncaring, a complete parallel from his teasing and lighthearted nature. 

"Sure." You rolled your eyes, kicking off your shoes as you closed the door behind you. You didn't yell at him to get out, nor did you push him away. You were hoping for an explanation, at least. And finally, he was up to speak. 

"I saw you with someone yesterday, Oikawa." 

He tilted his head, taking a step closer towards you, any sense of personal space diminished. 

"So you were jealous?" 

He was intoxicating. Your breath stifled for a moment, caught off guard. 

"No. I wasn't jealous." You said, your voice unwavering. 

If you _were_ , it would have been a dead giveaway that you were bound to loose.

But in your eyes, Oikawa was the picture of envy. You weren’t stupid. You saw the utter irritation in his eyes when you were kissing Kuroo. 

It feigned pure possessiveness. He saw you as _his_ personal toy. Nobody’s else’s. That wasn’t love, you knew, but you could find a way to mend it. 

Oikawa was functioning solely on his emotions, whether he realized it or not.

He was quick to change the subject, his eyes scanned your frame, just pausing at your neck. 

"Where's the necklace?" 

"If you want it back, then here." You pulled it out from under your top, preparing to take it off. _Was he really being this petty?_

Something in Oikawa feigned relief. You found it peculiar, but kept it to yourself. 

"No, keep it." 

There was a moment of strained stillness. Your interaction was tense, awkward even. For a moment, you wished that Oikawa was at the peak of his rage- just to fill in the silence. 

You tried your best to ignore the uncomfortable tension. 

"I just don't like how you're not taking this seriously." Your tone was curt, uptight as you glared daggers into him. 

Your tone may have been stable, but your actions spoke otherwise. Your fingers were restlessly fidgeting, the awkwardness getting to you. 

Oikawa had complete control of the atmosphere. You could only follow along blindly, praying that whatever he did would be in your favor. 

"But I am." Oikawa gazed into your eyes, earnest. He spoke, his tone hushed as if he was telling you an intimate secret. For a moment, you wanted to believe him.

You spoke with counterfeit courage. "Oh really?"

He paused. A hint of a smirk tugged at his lips. 

The air of the room morphed. The tension, previously uncomfortable- was now sensual. It was a drawn out transition, something you had just barely sensed since the car ride. 

You tried to brush it off at first. But now- it was in the open. Completely evident, with no way to avoid it. Of course, only Eros could turn irritation into arousal. 

You took in his features. As much as he was detestable, he was handsome. From his rich brown eyes to his snarky grin- he was alluring. He always has been. 

The more you resisted him, the further he creeped back. Oikawa didn’t force, or shove himself on you. He was smarter than that. He tempted you, giving you the idea of everything that _could_ be... If you would just yield.

It would be a stretch to say that you've never imagined how he'd take you. How good the god of lust could make you feel. 

Yachi was out this week, too. Visiting her parents.

_How convenient._

Oikawa repeated himself, his tone husky.  
"I _am_ serious."

He had caught on, instinctively. Oikawa's previous annoyance was erased and substituted with amusement. He saw the way your gaze shifted. From agitation to something deeper. Something hungrier. 

"Prove it." The words came out in a soft tone, your eye contact unwavering. You wanted Eros to prove himself in the way he did best. 

It was a bold move, but it would be fine. Lust wasn't love. You could get away with this, as long as you didn't fall for him. And you definitely wouldn't fall for him. 

Perhaps you could fall for the idea of him, but not him as an individual. Like most things, Oikawa was only desirable in theory. You truly wouldn’t loose anything. 

And really, you just couldn't resist. He was too pretty. So excruciatingly charming. And with each passing day, it was getting harder and harder for you to hold back. 

You constantly had to remind yourself that you despised him. That he was still the same arrogant, soul-sucking entity that had been terrorizing you since day one. 

But, this _could_ also be of service to you. Once your curiosity was fulfilled, you would be at ease, no longer interested in him. A lame excuse, but it worked in the moment. 

Oikawa bit back a chuckle, moving swiftly as he promptly sat himself on your bed, pulling you onto his lap. 

He pressed his lips against yours, gripping your thighs. Oikawa was greedy, this time. His fingers traced your figure. You took in a sharp breath, his chilly hands cupping your breasts underneath your top. 

Oikawa was irresistible, his mouth moved against yours, leaving you in a trance. You held onto his shoulders, eager to feel him against you.

You pulled off his shirt, taking him in. His muscles perfectly sculpted, skin gleaming. Nothing less from a Greek god. 

He muttered against your skin. You felt his hot breath graze against your neck. It was exhilarating. Just as you thought it would be. 

"So, you think I'd do this with just anyone?" 

You paused. Did this mean that you _were_ special? Or was this just something else he’d planted to mislead you?

Whatever it was, Oikawa made it sound authentic. If it was a lie, it was a sweet one. 

"Not sure. Would you?" The words came out breathy, inviting him to try you out. 

Oikawa pulled off your top in response, leaving deep scarlet marks on your collarbone. He gently trapped your tender skin between his teeth, leaving hickey after hickey as if he were painting on a canvas. 

You whined at the sensation, his soft lips moving eagerly on your heated skin. You tasted so sweet, but he wanted more. He _needed_ more. 

Oikawa was quick with his hands, undressing you until you were bare, wearing nothing but the necklace he gifted you. He knew that it would suit you. 

“Pretty girl.” He muttered under his breath, before he pinned you against the bed, hovering over you with lustful eyes. You averted eye contact with him, flustered for a split second. It didn’t help that he was staring at you so intensely, either.

He’d called you that before, numerous times. But right now, it felt different. It felt like he truly meant it. 

You had willingly pushed yourself into his territory. Lust was his highest skill, after all. But you didn’t care anymore. Not in the slightest. All you could imagine was him pounding into you until tears brimmed your eyes. 

"Just fuck me already. By the way, you _also_ stole me from my hookup." You glared at him, gently rubbing your knee against his clothed crotch. 

You were still faintly upset with that, the pettiness in you refused to let it go until Oikawa fucked you into seeing stars. 

He let out a slow breath, eyes closed shut. "I get it. I'll make it up to you."

Oikawa peppered kisses down your frame, just stopping at your cunt. He pulled you towards the end of the bed, smiling. Oh, how he was looking forward to this. 

He rubbed circles around your inner thigh, looking up at you for permission. You nodded your head, breath hitched in anticipation. 

Oikawa exhaled as you opened your legs for him, biting his lip.

"You're soaked." He chuckled, sluggishly sliding a finger through your cunt. 

"Then do someth-" You faltered, mid sentence as you felt his tongue lap against your dripping pussy.

You breathed out a curse, rapidly falling into the sensation.

"What was that?" He cooed, rubbing circles around your clit with his pretty fingers. You jolted, letting out a whine. 

You gripped onto your sheets, back arched as he continued. He was being cruel, tongue moving sluggishly against your cunt while his thumb rubbed circles around your clit. Your legs twitched, threatening to shut close.

It felt like forever. He teased you to no end, going painstakingly slow. You cursed him, biting your lip. He only ignored it, continuing to toy with you. 

"Just-" You whined, feeling his tongue glide across your clit. You bucked your hips upwards, needing more. 

He only hummed in response. 

"Fuck." You choked out. Oikawa pulled away from you, right before you were able to reach your high. 

The expression of pure desperation on your face was absolutely priceless. He’d always find pleasure in your thirst for him, no matter what. 

You always acted so curt and indifferent around him- this was a side of you he’d love to get to know. 

"Put it in." You glared at him, beads of sweat dripping down your forehead. You had enough of his teasing, your inner thighs were absolutely drenched at this point. 

Oikawa bent over, lips just barely grazing the shell of your ear as he cupped your breasts in his long, gentle fingers. You groaned as he pinched your nipples, playing with the sensitive buds. 

"Don't tell me what to do." He said, his tone low.

You rolled your eyes, getting straight to the point. "Condoms in the nightstand." 

You knew the Greek myths spoke of demigods, and you were _not_ about to be pregnant with the child of Eros. 

Oikawa pulled your drawer open, tone lighthearted. "Fine, princess. Eager, are we?”

He flipped you over, with startling ease. You blinked, taken aback. That was the strength of a god, for you. 

And then he pushed into you. You yelped, faintly startled. Oikawa breathed out a curse, feeling you around his hardened cock. 

He began with an unhurried pace, to get you accustomed to his size. His cock stretched you out as you released a shaky breath. 

“Fuck me already. Properly.”

What was he going to do? Refuse? Even if he wanted to, he probably couldn’t. You were far too captivating in this moment for him to waste it. 

Oikawa gladly began pounding into you from behind, gripping your waist until you were positive it would be another bruise in the morning. You ignored his harsh hold, only flooded with thoughts of his cock pumping into your deepest parts. 

Was it his previous agitation towards you? Perhaps it was just his passive aggression peaking out as he fucked you senseless. 

Whatever it was, it felt amazing. You were letting out sounds of all sorts, the lewd sounds of slapping skin filled up the room. Oikawa's grunts and guttural moans slipped past his lips, as he completely fell into bliss. 

And then he found it. Your sweet spot. You let out a moan, louder this time before gripping your bedsheets until you swore they could rip. 

Oikawa let out a chuckle, noticing. "There it is." 

"Shut up." You breathed, turning to meet his eyes. 

He smirked at you, eyebrow quirked before continuing to slam into you with scarily perfect precision. 

You let out a gasp, the pleasure overwhelming as he pushed into you. 

All Oikawa could think about was going deeper and deeper. He wanted to fill you up with his cock, to see you jolt under his touch. 

It was his own sexual fantasy, watching you get addicted to him. He wanted you to be completely engulfed in him, to hear your pretty voice beg for his touch, and his alone. Perhaps, he could fulfill that with enough time. 

You could feel yourself coming. "Shit, fuck-"

"Close?" Oikawa teased, continuing to knock the wind out of you. 

He let out a whine himself, feeling you clench around his cock as you finished. He reached his high shortly after, letting out a few curses and a throaty moan. 

Your chest heaved up and down as you laid on your bed, riding down your high. You just had sex with Eros. And it was just as good as you imagined it to be. 

He knew all of your sweet spots to a tee, managing to mark each one with the utmost ease. That was Eros for you, personified pleasure. 

Oikawa trapped you under his arms, eyes lingering over you in pure desire. His skin was gleaming with sweat, body still warm against yours. 

He pushed a strand of hair from your face, caressing your cheek. His voice was low before pressing his lips onto yours. 

"I just can’t get enough of you, Reader.” 

You bit back a smirk.

Because you felt the same. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i seldom write smut so i was slightly worried about this chapter but HELLO from here on out there will be more sex lol
> 
> whenever i go over to edit,, i read my work out loud and god i could NOTTT for this one ᶘಠᴥಠᶅ


	8. The Will of (Wo)man

Perhaps you shouldn't have fucked the god of lust. You woke up the next morning, in momentary shock to see Oikawa out cold on your bed- before remembering that you two hooked up. 

"Shit." You muttered, sensing the dull burn in your thighs before you even stood up. 

You fell asleep in Yachi's bed that night, refusing to snuggle up to him. He had poked innocent fun at how you'd let him fuck you, yet strongly refused to sleep beside him. 

Cuddling was merely too soft for your liking. It was uncomfortable, and in your eyes- far more intimate than being absolutely railed. Fucking didn't require feelings. That's why you enjoyed it so much. 

And honestly, you didn't want to be sweet with him. Not without gaining anything from it, at least. 

You glanced at his resting face as you slowly pulled yourself up. He looked so tranquil, as if he didn't wage chaos on your day to day life. 

_Must be nice, living like that. Without a care in the world._

You crouched next to him out of curiosity. His soft brown hair was messy with sleep. His lips, just as rosy as they were last night. The hazy light of the morning sun illuminated his face as it peeked through your blinds. 

It seemed like everything was on Eros' side. To an extent, you found it chilling. Most things danced into his palm as easily as he so chose it to. Charm and appearance were handy to begin with, but he exploited them with disturbing ease. 

Maybe in another world- far, far from here you'd consider being with him. If he was a little less manipulative, and a little more compassionate. Perhaps if he was just genuine, you'd glance his way. 

When he seemed human, you imagined what _could_ be. You knew it was only an image- an idea that he was mimicking, but that illusion felt nice sometimes.

In the end, Oikawa wasn't even human to begin with. _Sure, he looks the part- but he’s a god._ You would remind yourself until it sunk in completely. 

The immortality and immense power that he wielded sounded appealing, but left no room for compassion. People could easily be lessened down into replaceable pets by that point. 

You wondered if he even _had_ the capacity to truly love you. It was purely lust, the way he viewed you.

That still wasn't love. It wasn't the way you knew love to be, anyways. He didn't look at you with the warmth or compassion of a lover. You only saw greed in his gaze. It didn't surprise you, for he only saw spite in yours.

You two were the same in that sense. Two individuals with slightly eccentric motivators. 

Oikawa's eyes fluttered open. You flinched, taken aback before he grabbed your wrist and pulled you into his strong embrace.

"Like what you see?" He muffled into your neck, voice laced with sleep. 

You attempted to pull out of his tight hold, his scent suffocating. "No." 

"You know, you worshipped me in a past life." He said, earning a hard elbow in the chest. Oikawa frowned, gently rubbing the part you hit with his palm. It didn't hurt him, of course- but it seemed at times all you had was the audacity.

He was a Greek god.

You knew that, and _still_ didn't treat him like one. Oikawa internally commended your nerve, but still felt genuinely wronged at times. 

When you had gotten upset with him over not taking the whole 'fake dating' thing seriously, Oikawa was sincerely cross. 

In his eyes, that was you. You ignored him, treated him like a stranger, and in most scenarios- wouldn’t even _pretend_ to like him. 

Oikawa was generally okay at containing himself. But sometimes, all he wanted to do was storm back to Olympus and complain about you to everyone there. 

When he said that you were the most irritating reincarnation of yourself he'd ever come across, Oikawa honestly meant it with his heart. 

The deal that he had set up was flexible, but he couldn't quite pinpoint exactly how long it would last. Considering your impressive track record of ruining plans, of course. 

Oikawa was fully confident that all he needed would be a week for you to be in love with him- but he gave it five months to provide you with _some_ sort of chance. 

He decided to take it slow, to enjoy the ride this time. There would be no need to rush, when he was positive that he'd reign victorious in the end. 

"I must have been mad." You pulled away, wincing as you stood up again. 

You personally found it peculiar how much Oikawa knew of your past lives. Perhaps it was the knowledge of a god- but something else was there. There was another matter that he was definitely hiding from you.

And whatever that missing puzzle piece was, would be completely beneficial to you. You could just _feel_ it. 

Oikawa hummed, watching as you teetered away. His arms lazily wrapped around his chest, soft blankets enveloping his bare skin. "Was I too rough? Sorry, I couldn't help it." 

"Proud?"

The look on his face answered that question. When he thought back to your pretty moans and whines from last night, his ego boosted tenfold. Sure, you irritated the shit out of him- but there was nothing as sweet as fucking your opponent senseless. 

The image of you from last night worked in his mind like a broken record. Playing over and over until he could memorize each and every part of you. 

Oikawa would be a liar to say that he was completely satisfied. He wanted more, he always would. Desire seldom left room for pure contentment. And especially when it was just so easy to crave more. 

"Whatever." You rubbed your face, taking a deep breath.

_This hookup's going to be the start of something catastrophic, isn't it?_

In reality, it was pure chaos from the moment he laid eyes on you in the first place.

He dragged you out of your orderly schedule and put your lifestyle in disarray with obnoxious ease. Then, he forced a deal with you. Something that you convinced yourself would be straightforward, but was truly a game of chess in disguise. 

You couldn't decline it, though. The reward was too irresistible, the penalty equally as severe. It was worth the risk, but only if you could succeed. 

Getting someone to fall in love was no small feat. Much less, a god who's most likely seen all there is in terms of romance. 

At least, that's what it seemed. 

All you had to do was make him feel special, right? That was the easiest way to get anyone in love. It's what he was doing, too. 

Oikawa was trying out every single love language he could. From gifting you to spending as much time with you as possible. It was easy to catch on, like he wasn't even trying. Even in the sex, you assumed that he was only testing to see what would work and what wouldn’t. 

You figured that the most simple things could answer the most complicated questions. And in your eyes, Oikawa was a personified question mark.

There was too much that was unknown when it came to him. Why did he even want you? You were just another person, trying to get through next week. 

Well, at least he didn't try to kidnap you. The Greek gods had a disappointingly large track record of that. 

It seemed for a while that you were defenseless. But to be fair, that was a given. The deal highlighted Oikawa's skill set, not yours.

Oikawa was calculated and scheming, as much as he acted as if he lacked a brain at times. Even if you wished he was a complete idiot, he still had the experience of a god. 

That was something you could never achieve, for as long as you lived. 

But you had your own weapon. It was something far less refined than ancient experience, but all the more powerful. 

You had more to loose. To most, that would sound nonsensical. Why agree to a deal with more to loose from? 

Your mother's life was something you'd never give up on, even in the face of your own death. To add, Oikawa would leave you alone forever? That was just the cherry on top. 

You had a strong motivator. A deep, desperate need for victory. Oikawa was ignorant, using your mother as leverage. If anything, he set himself up for his own failure. 

The will of man will always prevail, so long as you let it. And you wouldn't just let it triumph. You'd let it blossom, sprout into something greater. You’d let it be your strongest weapon. 

You could allow him to think that he's winning. Have him convince himself that he's in the right direction. 

In reality, he couldn't be any further from the truth. 

Because, you loved many things. Just not him. And you would never love him. Not when you had so much to loose from. 

In order to make any sort of substantial progress, you would need more information. It would be dangerous to run through this blindly, hoping that he'd make a mistake along the way.

You'd manage to gather information from him on your own. Little by little, you could build your own scheme from the ground up. It would simply take patience. But you had that. More than Oikawa did, at least.

This has always been a matter of the mind. An internal battle to ensue- not only within yourself,  
but within Oikawa as well. 

It would be vital to understand his psychology, to at least make some sense of his absurd persona. He may be a god, but he clearly had humanlike flaws. You’d know, after experiencing them firsthand. 

Thankfully, you had your dear friend Yachi to provide guidance. An aspiring psychologist would be most helpful in a situation like this. You'd just have to leave out the whole Greek god part.

A couple days pass, and Yachi had finally come back to the university after visiting her home. 

"Yachi! Welcome back to hell." You joked, mouth curved into a grin as the blonde lugged her bag into the dorm.

She nodded at you lightheartedly, tone pleased as her eyes scanned the room. "Took good care of the dorm while I was gone, I see." 

You nodded, expression light. Cleaning helped you clear your mind, and lately your mind had been as disorganized as your school notes- which was why your miniature bookshelf was now arranged in alphabetical order. 

"What's with you?" She opened up her suitcase, pulling out folded clothes and laying them neatly on her bed. 

You leaned against her bed frame, lost. "Huh?"

"You have that look on your face. The one you make when you're curious about something." Yachi turned to grin at you, knowingly. Yachi didn't just read people. She dissected them, from the inside out. 

You rested your hand on your cheek, unaware you had such an expression. "Really?"

The blonde hummed, "Yup... Well? What is it?" She sat on her bed, inviting you to rest beside her. 

You figured that it would be best for you to be as blunt as possible. Honest questions for honest answers, right?

"I was just wondering how easy it was to get someone to fall in love. Love is just strange, you know. It's one of those things that are really abstract." You took a seat on her bed, hugging one of her plush pillows to your chest as you rambled. 

Yachi paused, letting what you said sink in. She stared at you, expectant. You avoided eye contact with her, slightly sheepish.

"So, who is it?" She spoke, curiosity filling her soft features. 

You tilted your head to the side, avoiding the smug look on her face. "I was just curious." 

"Is it that boy you're close with? Suga? I knew it! He always looked so smitten with you." Yachi's voice heightened, pointing at you with eyes like saucers. 

If you didn't know any better, she made it seem like she had just solved a hundred year mystery. 

"No, not that! Just answer the question, please." You exhaled, slightly taken aback that she could even _consider_ that Sugawara had feelings for you. 

Yachi rolled her eyes, lightheartedly. "Fine... Well, it just depends on a lot. You know, you can't make anybody fall in love with you. That's something that they do on their own, most of the time. And it mainly depends on the person."

You nodded, paying close attention to Yachi's advice. Sometimes you just needed someone to spell things out in clear, bold letters. And she was pretty great at that. 

"But if I _were_ to recommend you to do anything, maybe try to learn more about them. Ask them what they like and dislike, what they look forward to or what they fear. And be unprejudiced about it."

Yachi spoke the last sentence with gravity. She knew how critical you could be. It's probably why you weren't really dating until Oikawa barged in.

"I see." You said, voice wavering as you stared off into space to recollect your ideas. 

"And when you get on that date, let me know." She clicked her tongue, jestingly as she rested a gentle hand on your shoulder. You turned to her, mouth curved into a small smile to humor her. 

"Sure." 

"It really doesn't take a psych major to know that much, Reader. You need to go out more. And have you even _tried_ to heal your inner child yet? I'm telling you, it's helpful." She gently scolded you, earning a hum in response. 

"Yeah, yeah."

Thank goodness you had Yachi. 

And no, you haven't healed your inner child yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we should all heal our inner child & also i need to get 8 hours of sleep at least (⑅˘꒳˘)


	9. A Realization

The meetups became more frequent over time. 

Oikawa would be coming over as much as he possibly could, silently craving for more of you. Using a flimsy excuse as to why he visited, before exploring every crevice of your body. You let him in, each time. 

Your relationship- previously of mutual hate and spite, had morphed into something else- adding lust to the dynamic. It was a bittersweet taste, on the line between tolerance and seclusion. 

There was no need to ask the question, “What are we?” Because the answer was clear as day. 

You two were merely convenient for each other. Two individuals bound by a contract- why not take advantage of it? 

Everything felt alright in the moment. But subconsciously, you knew that it was was a double edged sword.

You’d be cut by its blade, one way or another. He would, too. If he had fallen deep enough yet. You assumed that he has, if he hadn’t already. 

He was the god of desire. Self control was something he seldom had to practice. Oikawa simply got what he sought out, and just because he wanted it. 

He didn’t require any special reason or instigator. He’d simply point at something, say that he would like to have it, and it would be in his hands within the next second. 

And Eros wanted you. 

Disappointingly for him, this time- he wasn’t getting what he wanted. 

You weren’t some merchandise that he could simply pluck off of a shelf. 

You were a person, with your own thoughts and feelings. You wouldn’t tolerate being treated as anything else.

You memorized what he liked and what he didn't, just as Yachi suggested.

For instance, he liked it when you toyed back with him lightheartedly. He liked it when you gripped his shoulders for support, and he loved the sounds you made. Altogether, he liked you physically. 

On the other hand, he despised it when you ignored him. You could sense the spark of irritation in his aura when you would merely side-eye him, disinterested. 

And when he wanted something, it was even more obvious. 

He'd rest a hand on your thigh, his eyes wandering around your room playfully, before landing on you. He'd still have that smug grin on his face, his trademark- and then he'd kiss you. Deep, strong, and nothing like you've ever felt before.

His energy would sear through your body, in miniature fragments of pure electricity. You'd sigh into the kiss, thoroughly savoring his taste. He got sweeter each time, memorizing the soft shape of your lips on his. 

You didn't fall into him helplessly, not anymore. You had become somewhat accustomed to his energy. He was a walking contradiction.

He was patient, but only when it was in his favor. He was dangerous, but appeared as gentle as a dove around most. And lastly- the most chilling aspect, in your eyes. 

The longer you were around him, the more familiar he felt. You dug into your memories, clawing to resurface a moment where you’d met anyone with the name of Oikawa Tooru. There was nothing.

Making sense of Oikawa was always going to be difficult. He was exactly what he represented- love. Passionate, burning love that ignored rules and did what it needed without thinking ahead. Love that trumped anything, in any circumstance. 

He represented what you understood the absolute least of. You would read old stories of romance, wondering if it was truly possible to love someone to hell and back- enough to withstand your own torture for them. To tear the entire world apart, just to be together. 

If such a love existed, you thought, it would be quite irresponsible. For, the heart was a fickle thing. At times, it fell in love- and out of love just as fast. 

That was the love of humans, though. You weren’t quite sure if you could grasp the love of a Greek god. Perhaps they loved deeper, with the experience and courtship of an ancient being. 

By now, it was clear that Oikawa wasn't with other girls. It would actually be pretty impressive it he could even make time for them- considering how attached he seemed to your schedule. You felt guilty for pinning such an accusation on him, planning on apologizing to him when you had the chance. 

Campus was buzzing in excitement for a school event. Students walked past in school colors, smiling amongst themselves. You had split up from your group, noticing you'd misplaced your bag somewhere.

 _Please let it be where I last left it._ You trekked through the hallways, searching everywhere you possibly could. There was something in it you needed- medicine, for period cramps. 

You winced every few seconds, even having to stop and massage your abdomen before continuing your hunt. 

_It was a bad idea to go out._

It seemed like you'd explored every nook and cranny of the school, only to end up at a loss. You sighed, defeated as you leaned against a nearby pillar. 

"Looking for this, weren't you?" 

You perked up, Oikawa was smiling with your purse tied loosely through his fingers. At least he was being helpful this time. 

"How did you... Thanks." You paused mid-sentence, not necessarily sure if you were interested in finding out how he always knew your exact location. It would be impossible to escape him, as long as the deal was still valid. 

Oikawa leaned beside you, arms crossed casually across his chest. His voice was the same as it always was, airy and teasing. "No problem, princess. And it was sorta cute watching you run around looking for it."

"I'm glad you're entertained, Oikawa." You pulled your purse over your shoulder, tone dripping in pure sarcasm. He only glanced at you, lips curved up into a grin. 

"Hey, Oikawa! Where were you?" 

You watched as a boy jogged towards you two, noting his image. He didn't seem too happy with Oikawa, scolding him as soon as they made eye contact. 

His hair was dark, nearly raven. His frame, firm looking and muscular. And most importantly, he possessed a similar aura as Oikawa. 

It was just as intense, in its own distinct way. He was more intimidating than Eros. A gut feeling told you to stay watchful. 

"Oh! Reader, this is my dear friend Iwaizumi. You can call him Ares, too." Oikawa winked at you, tone hushed before beginning to explain himself to the god. 

_Ares, huh. How ironic. The god of love and the god of war get together when they have free time._ You brushed it off, not necessarily surprised by anything at this point. The real question was, what _haven't_ you seen? 

Well, it would definitely explain the suffocating feeling in the air. Oikawa was enough, and now you had the god of war standing to your left. _Seriously, what have I done to get to this point?_

"You're just going to tell her that?" Iwaizumi's expression dulled, genuinely dumbstruck by Oikawa. The two had been friends for more years than to count, but Oikawa always managed to leave him purely amazed in unfamiliar ways. He was innovative, like that. 

Oikawa shrugged, indifferent. "It'll be fine." 

He was right. Even if you told someone of their true identities, not a soul would believe you. If anything, they'd start to recommend the nearest psychiatric hospitals around. 

"Whatever you say, Eros... I'm Iwaizumi. I've heard a lot about you, Reader." He held his hand out, expression as soft as it could get. For the god of war, at least. 

You shook his hand, eyes flashed in wonder. You were shaking hands with a Greek god. Oikawa was a god, too- but for some strange reason felt oddly familiar at times. Like an old, forgotten friend. 

You couldn't tell if it was the sound of his laugh... Perhaps it was the smug smile he adorned. It was as if you'd met him before, in a dream long ago. 

"I see." You glanced at Oikawa. _Heard a lot about me, huh._ He must talk about you quite a bit. Though, that didn't necessarily astonish you. Oikawa could be quite chatty at times. 

Iwaizumi gave you an apologetic expression, before turning back to Oikawa. "I have to get back- Oikawa, you coming?" 

"Nope." He only wrapped his arm around your shoulder, turning around and walking off. You followed, locked in his hold. Too spent to complain, at this point. 

You were unfazed by Oikawa's habit of clinging onto you. You two were fake dating, anyways. It was natural for real couples to do things of that sort. You didn't pay the skin ship much attention, it was the least of your worries.

You felt a sharp pain hit your abdomen, lasting for a split second- but enough for you to let out a hiss. 

Oikawa let you go, perplexed. "You okay?"

"Yeah... Just period pain." You winced as you sensed another cramp, smaller this time.

He frowned at your discomfort, suggesting you find somewhere to sit and rest for a bit. You pulled out a plastic bag with some Advil, and swallowed the pill with a sip of water.

"God, I hate periods." You exhaled, annoyance true in your tone. Oikawa had insisted on taking you back to your dorm, presumably concerned over your pain. You could only agree with him, craving to feel your soft covers- and perhaps take a nice long nap. 

"Why do we even have to deal with periods? What is the reason? Seriously, do you know?" You turned to Oikawa. Perhaps a god would know _something_ of it. 

"Do I _look_ like the god of women's health to you?" He shot you a look, eyebrow quirked jestingly. 

"Whatever. But seriously... Periods, misogyny... Being a woman is difficult, at times." You ranted, earning a gentle chuckle from the brunette. 

The sad part was - you were right. There were more than a few boys in your major who would treat your opinions and thoughts as sub-par- assuming that you didn't understand as much because you were a woman. 

It irritated you beyond compare, even more so than Oikawa did. And that was saying _something_. 

"Agreed. If any of these guys met Athena first-hand, they'd learn to shut up." He shuddered, his voice more solemn than you've ever heard it before. 

You let out a laugh. A genuine, beautiful laugh. Oikawa glanced at you, puzzled, before a soft grin was on his own lips.

"What's so funny?" 

You paused, stifling a chortle. "It seems you speak from experience, Eros." 

"Sure do." He said, shrugging. You shook your head, fully entertained by the exchange. He could be amusing when he wanted to be. Though, he wasn't really intending to this time. 

"I wonder what you could have done to displease Athena herself."

Oikawa exhaled, recalling his past experiences. "A lot." 

In that moment, you realized that Oikawa must have some amazing stores- some splendid and hilarious experiences that you would love to learn of. Perhaps you could ask him of a few later. 

You were always a bookworm when it came to ancient Greek lore. That's why you studied history, after all. But you always wondered why he was there. Oikawa was a god. Why trouble himself with a human's university? Him _and_ Ares. The two were a strange pair. 

Curiosity got the best of you. It did, often times. 

"Hey, Oikawa." You began, voice resolute. 

"Yeah?" 

"Why are you studying history? You're literally immortal." You inquired, eyes sparked with curiosity.

He shrugged, "You expect me to remember over centuries' worth of human history?" Oikawa halted, looking dreamily ahead. Reminiscing on old memories, for only a moment- before being pulled back into reality from your hum in response. 

"...And I simply find humans to be quite amusing."

"Is that so?" You remarked, not necessarily believing him. Although, he seemed like the type to waste time by doing something of the sort. 

"Then what do you think of me?" Your tone was humorous, expecting a jesting response from him. 

Oikawa nodded his head in sincerity, turning to make eye contact with you. "You're the most amusing one yet." 

"You must not have met too many humans, then." 

"Perhaps." A corner of his lip quirked up, in that distinctive smirk again. 

When you finally turned the corner to your dorm room, your lips pursed in realization. _Almost forgot._

You paused, exhaling softly. "And by the way, I'm sorry for accusing you of being with other people.”

"So suddenly?" Oikawa inquired, tone nonchalant. For a moment, it was like he had been expecting it. 

"I just remembered." You admitted, toying with the pendant on your neck. He glanced at it, a gentle grin passing his expression. Something of satisfaction, in your eyes. 

"It's no big deal, Reader."

He reassured you, taking your hand in his and placing a chaste kiss on your knuckles. "Our first quarrel as a couple, am I right?" 

"Sure." You rolled your eyes, brushing off the gesture. Internally, you were slightly relieved that he wasn't upset about it anymore. It was one less thing to overthink about. 

In a few goodbyes, you were left alone again. You texted your friends, saying that your cramps would be the death of you.

_Was that the first time?_

The first time that you've interacted with Oikawa without wanting to completely rip his head off, the first time he’d made you genuinely laugh. 

The first time he’d bubbled up an emotion within you. Something more surface level. Not a deep, complicated spite- but the simplicity of an honest conversation between two. The pure lightheartedness of a _normal_ couple. For a moment, there was no contract- nor was there a god.

It was just two people, having an innocent chat.

Maybe you just got another glimpse of him, a different perspective. But perhaps it was always there, shielded behind your wall of malice. 

You furrowed your eyebrows, bothered. A feeling of unease built up in your chest. If you were able to acknowledge this side of him... It didn't mean that he tore down that wall, right? 

Oikawa Tooru was not just a daunting god, prepared to unleash his wrath at any time. 

He was an absolute dork. 

This would make things difficult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sending virtual hugs to anyone who’s had a rough time recently !! hopefully this chapter could keep you occupied on something else besides the brashness of this world :))


	10. Ares’ Favorite Characters

Oikawa hummed to himself as he stepped from your dormitory, satisfied at last. 

"You're having _way_ too much fun with this." 

He nearly tripped down the stairwell, bewildered by the abrupt interruption. 

"Iwaizumi! You scared me." Oikawa gripped onto the railing, glaring at the boy. His heart was throbbing in his chest. Sure, he was immortal- but that didn't imply that he was invincible. Immortality was a curse, he had grown to learn over the years. 

He had seen countless gods, suffer in pure agony for eons- wishing for the luxury of death to end their everlasting pain. In the past, death itself was something he would feel disgust towards. 

It was unappealing, having to constantly start over. But he realized, it was even worse to be free of the chance that death provided. The chance to let go for once. To let reincarnation take its turn- assuming that Hades would allow it. 

Iwaizumi stood at the bottom of the staircase, staring up at Oikawa. He only chuckled, "How's fake dating?" 

Iwaizumi _almost_ felt sorry for you. Falling victim to the attention of Eros was something he wouldn't wish on any mortal. However, it truly was entertaining, how this was all playing out. Observing Oikawa attempt to court you, life after life had been quite a show. You sure were a stubborn mortal. 

Oikawa rushed down the stairs, mood switched from irritation to exhilaration in mere seconds. 

"It's all going according to plan. She'll be mine before she even knows it." Oikawa crossed his arms over his chest, purely content with himself. 

Now, he would finally be able to return to Olympus. His home, with those shining amber skies and that sparkling, clear water. Oikawa missed it, to an extent. The place that fed and raised him. And even the people who he'd been surrounded by for eons. 

Eros belonged in Olympus, not here. Which was why he'd have to finish up this deal. Tie it neatly with a bow, and come back even better than he was before. 

Not as Oikawa Tooru, the god who misplaced his pride- but as Eros, the highly distinguished god of passionate love. 

But for now, he'd be walking back to his dorm with Ares. 

Iwaizumi faintly shrugged his shoulders, doubtful. "I wouldn't say that. 

Oikawa shot him a look, somewhat disturbed by his friend’s hesitant response. "What?" 

"I've been watching you fail for years," Iwaizumi shook his head, lips curved into a nostalgic smile. He had plenty of memories. Enough to write multiple books- all stories of Eros, and the woman who refused him in every life. 

In his own way, he viewed it as its own type of myth. A tale of psychological warfare, and the clashing passion of two. He'd love to be the narrator of that. 

He let out a breath, his tone certain. "And each time... It seems you gain more passion, Eros." 

Oikawa brushed it off, tone apathetic. "Failure has been an effective motivator." 

"After all this time, it's amazing you had the patience to handle it." Iwaizumi would provide his friend with clues, often times. He wasn't necessarily sure what he was aiming towards- but to see Oikawa's face of pure realization for _something_ would be quite satisfying. And especially for that something to be in the right direction. 

Because if Eros believed that the worst thing he could be was undesirable, he was far from correct. 

For Eros to be oblivious was worse. 

"I have plenty of free time, you know." 

Eros grinned at peers who passed by, greeting them in swift 'hello's. He was socially kept, a genuinely likable person amongst most. It was because he was Eros, of course. 

Yet, he wasn't sure how Oikawa Tooru would fare in this world. Eros was graceful, passionate, and wanted by all. 

But who was Oikawa Tooru? He never really explored that. Unsure if he even wanted to know, the smallest droplet of fear in his chest. A droplet that he didn't want turning into an ocean of anxiety. 

Iwaizumi nodded, in complete agreement with Oikawa for once. "That is definitely true." 

"You know, I never thought that challenges could be so fun." Oikawa nudged his friend's shoulder, jestingly. "Should have told me before, Ares." 

"So she's a challenge?" He inquired, attempting to pry into Eros' head. Although the two had been companions for a great while, it was quite difficult to get into the mind of Eros. 

Often times, lust seldom left room for practical thought. Which _could_ be an explanation to Oikawa's peculiarity. But Ares had other ideas. Deeper ones, that Oikawa would most likely deny- but were quite possibly truth.

"Of course she is. Why else would I spend time on her?" He spoke it like it was obvious, clear for anyone to see. Things that were obvious to Oikawa were often obscure to others. 

He had an unusual way of seeing things. If most people tried to think outside the box, Oikawa perceived everything as if he had built the box himself. He was crafty, being mischievous ran in his blood. 

Ares hummed, "You were bored?" 

"That too, but only because she's interesting. _Annoying_ \- but amusing, nonetheless. You seldom find a person like that, nowadays." Oikawa said, his tone flat. He was being sincere, and Iwaizumi could sense it. 

"Just a challenge, huh." Ares muttered, his voice hushed for only him to hear. 

Oikawa shoved his hands into his pant pockets, leaning his head to the side. "You're quite curious today, Iwa. Reminds me of Reader." 

Iwaizumi only shrugged. "One must understand the characters in order to enjoy the story, Eros." 

It was true, Ares found pure amusement from watching the whole ordeal. He was neutral, but still rooted for his friend when he felt it appropriate. 

"I will say, it is strange how attached you seem to her." Iwaizumi spoke, words harboring gravity. It was entertaining to provide clues, at times. This was one of those times. 

"Attached? I wouldn't say that." Oikawa hummed, not necessarily taking the boy seriously. 

His grey eyes locked on Oikawa, scanning for any sort of reaction. "I mean, you've been chasing for a while now. Aren't you tired?" 

Oikawa furrowed his eyebrows, mouth drawn in a lighthearted pout. "No, not really." 

"I would be, if I were you. I don't find humans to be of that much worth, if anything." Iwaizumi stretched his arms behind his back, exhaling. 

The brunette's expression feigned insult, only for a split second. Iwaizumi took note. _How interesting._

"We all have our own hobbies." Oikawa concealed his offense gracefully, as if it was only an illusion to begin with. Of course, Iwaizumi knew that his indifference was only a facade. 

It truly was strange, the way he was behaving. 

_-_

A few days pass, and Sugawara had invited you out for lunch. 

"Hey, Reader!" He waved, enthusiastic before pulling you into a gentle hug. 

"Hi Koushi." You spoke, the words slipping out as an exhale. He was like a breath of fresh air, the scent of mint in his clothes as he embraced you. You shut your eyes, only for a moment- truly relishing in the hug of someone who cared. 

You felt at ease with Sugawara. He was familiar. There were countless memories you shared with him. He was a lifelong friend, someone who helped shape you into the person you were today. 

As the two of you were seated inside the buzzing restaurant, you began asking him how he was doing- what his latest hobbies were, and whatnot. 

You genuinely enjoyed listening to him speak. For that matter, you found it splendid when people spoke of things they were passionate about. The spark in their eyes, the swift fire that ignited in their soul- all of it was beautiful to you. 

"By the way, Reader," He began- Sugawara attempted to make his tone indifferent, and not as if he'd spent the last few days concerning over it. 

You hummed in response, taking a large bite of food. You savored the taste in a satisfied nod, before taking another. 

Sugawara cleared his throat."That person at the party... Who was it? He seemed pretty upset." 

Your eyes widened faintly in realization. It totally slipped your mind to tell him anything about Oikawa. If anything, you spoke to Sugawara to forget the fact that the he even existed. 

"Yeah. That's my... _boyfriend_. Sorry for not saying anything earlier. And sorry on behalf of him. He was being kind of a bitch." You gave him an apologetic look- holding back a wince as the word _boyfriend_ passed your lips. 

You weren't too positive if you were selling the whole 'we're dating' concept. But it would have to do- even if it physically pained you to call him your boyfriend. You simply revisited your goals, and marched on. _It'll be worth it, in the end._

Sugawara faltered, in what you assumed was astonishment. You couldn't blame him, it was quite a sudden declaration. Especially from you, who had typically steered clear of most relationships. "Really? How did you two meet?" 

"Well, it was... It was definitely unique." You tilted your head to the side, biting the inside of your cheek. 

You didn't possess the same talent as Oikawa when it came to things of this sort. He seemed to be able to pull up falsified tales as if they were truth. 

You needed more time, a moment to ponder of what would sound most believable before letting your thoughts roam free. Coming up with a lie that made sense was difficult. And especially in your scenario. 

Sugawara exhaled, his lips curved into a gentle grin. "If it's you, of course it is." His voice was smaller, now. As if he was muttering the words to himself. 

"I suppose so. How about you, though? Anyone you're into?" You shrugged it off, quick to pan the subject back to him. He took note of it, slightly wary before speaking himself. 

"Not necessarily." Sugawara seemed hesitant, his voice wavering. 

You spoke without much thought. "That's fine, too. If anything, it's great to be single. I'd say it's even better than being chained to someone." 

Sugawara stared at you, eyes muddled in pure confusion. 

You were quick to realize why. 

"Oh, no but I'm really... _Really_ happy with this relationship. Oikawa's definitely, well... He's definitely a character." You chuckled it off, trying to ease the expression on his face.

It didn't work as much as you thought it would. 

He spoke, this time with suspicion. You could feel it in his voice. "He seems different from what you usually go for." 

"Nothing like some switching it up, once in a while." You responded, promptly. 

"What's he like?" Sugawara asked. It didn't feel like a genuine 'how have you been?' conversation anymore. It was an interrogation. Although, it was out of his concern for you. 

You seemed so on edge when speaking about your so called boyfriend, he couldn't help but feel worried. You could sense it, as well. It was a faint change in mood, barely noticeable- but enough for you to tread caution on. 

You paused. _Quick, think of his good qualities. And don't apply salt to the wound._

"He's generous. And he's surprisingly intelligent. Romantic, too." You made sure to speak with tranquility, enough to let Suga somewhat ease his concern. They were half truths, although watered down compared to his actual qualities. 

"Surprisingly intelligent." Sugawara chuckled, echoing your words. You only grinned in response, nodding softly. "Indeed." 

"As long as you're happy, Reader." He pointed to you, "But if he's another asshole, I swear-" 

You grinned sheepishly. Well, Oikawa was an asshole. Probably the biggest of them all, but you'd keep that to yourself. 

The rest of lunch was peaceful, as soon as you switched the subject to something besides your troubling relationship with Oikawa. 

What was only a few hours felt like mere minutes. Time sure does fly, when you're at ease for once. You savored each moment, letting yourself smile and laugh all you wanted with him. 

Sugawara hugged you goodbye, and left on his merry way. You watched his back, missing when things were more straightforward. Before Oikawa, before college. Just two high school kids who hung out after school, dreaming of the future. But maybe this was all just a part of growing up. 

_Yeah, that’s what it is. Just growing up_

Even if it wasn’t exactly the future that you’d dreamed of. 

If you magically went back in time and told yourself that you’d be dealing with Eros on a day to day basis, you’d probably laugh. But here you were. You couldn’t tell if it was tragic or not. 

At least you knew that you’d be safe from _other_ humans or celestial beings. Oikawa wasn’t one to share. 

For now, all you knew was that life was simpler, with Sugawara. But now something else had been added into the mix. 

Chaos personified, Oikawa Tooru. 

And speak of the devil. 

There he was, pulling up beside you in his deep raven car. _Here we go again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the tiniest hints towards oikawa and reader’s internal struggles ???? i’m sure you caught it.
> 
> this fic is so much fun to write, especially since the two compliment each other so well (as much as reader would deny it lolol ´͈ ᵕ `͈)


	11. Oikawa Tooru... Eros

You mentally prepared yourself to face Oikawa's expression of envy as he rolled his window down. Those clouded, brown eyes that you could swear had specks of amber in them. When his eyebrows raised, and he would give an empty laugh before scowling. His jealousy was alluring, in its own toxic way. 

Yet, to your surprise- there was only a snarky grin upon his attractive features. It was like a pleasant surprise, not having to deal with another one of his tantrums. 

When you really thought about it, though, his indifference was quite simple to understand. After all, he was the one you were fucking. Not anyone else, and you both knew it. 

"Get in." Oikawa said, nonchalant as he made eye contact with you. You hardly fought him, riding with Oikawa was free. A bus ride was not.

You shuffled into his passenger seat, tossing your bag in the backseat. By now, his signature scent had been something you'd grown accustomed to. 

That intoxicatingly sweet jasmine, the constant reminder that you were still bound to him. And that you always would be, for the time being. 

"You found me again, I see." 

"I always will, my love." He spoke with certainty, because it was true. 

Even if you concealed yourself at the end of the world, Oikawa would somehow make his way back to you. All for that measly deal. It was too late to consider if it was a mistake or not, at this point. 

_You always will, huh._

You turned your head to look at him. Oikawa's eyes locked on the road, one hand on the wheel, the other through his hair. He sensed your gentle gaze on him as he side eyed you, letting out a light chuckle. 

"What? You've finally fallen for me?"

"No." You swiftly averted your gaze, tone indifferent. He, too had grown to become accustomed to your nonchalance. If anything, he got a laugh out of being able to snap you out of it. When he was lucky, of course. 

A spark of reminisce brushed past your thoughts. The night you locked in your deal, where he'd taken you to that mysterious gazebo on the ocean's cliffside. You could still recall it, clear as the water you saw that day. The coastal breeze, his radiant appearance. 

It left a bitter taste in your mouth. 

You despised him- still able to acknowledge the fact that he was nothing but the illusion of a lifetime. 

He was someone who even after you won the deal- you'd never truly be able to erase from your memory. Oikawa was unlike anyone else in this world. 

Of course, after he was done with you, he'd disregard your existence, looking for something new to toy with. That was the reality of it. The only reality that you would come to terms with, anyways. 

It's not like it bothered you. You didn't love him. In fact, nothing mattered. Which was why it made no difference if you two had sex or not.

Which was why he was taking you back to your empty dorm, expectant for more. And it was why you let him. 

Oikawa didn't need an excuse anymore, he devoured you as soon as the door was closed shut. 

Passion was the only word to describe it. Muffled words of praise on his part, whines on yours. The swift removal of any clothing, skin on skin. It only got better from there.

Oikawa opened up your cupboard, searching for protection. He sifted past forgotten receipts, pads of sticky notes, and broken pens.

Until he caught something that peaked his attention. _Lucky find._

"Humans are so interesting- always looking for new ways to pleasure themselves, aren't they?" He mused, earning a muddled look on your part. _What nonsense was he spewing, this time?_

"Although, I'm not much different." He switched on your vibrator, a smile tugged at his lips as he held it in his right hand. He must have found it in your drawer. You knew he would want to play with you, even longer now. 

_Oh. Forgot I left it there._

You only shrugged, head tilted to the side. "Yeah, I've noticed." His eyes lingered on your exposed collarbone for a moment, admiring the marks he left. 

You were unique, unknowingly wielding the ability to build his ego and then crush it with the same ease. It was a peculiar feeling- on the crossroads between a degradation kink and a praise one.

Lucky for Oikawa, he had both. 

There were the throaty moans in the secrecy of your room, only for him to hear. In contrast, your lack of interest and dry humor outside.

You were just too irresistible. 

"Well, are you going to use it or not?" You spoke, pointing at him informally. There was no embarrassment on your part, he was sex personified.  
What was there to be ashamed about? The gods only blessed you with _passion._

Oikawa chuckled, stepping towards you. He loved how direct you were, even when you were being a brat. You were blunt, although amusingly so. 

His answer was simple, pressing the vibrator slowly against your clit. You let out a sigh, taking in a sharp breath as he heightened the intensity. You choked out a curse, legs threatening to close shut. He worked skillfully, lips on yours as he pushed it closer towards you.

Oikawa pulled back, an evident grin on his face as he watched your expression contort with pleasure. "You should have told me you had this gem." 

"Oh, well-" You let out a whine, mid sentence as he pressed it against you further. He was having a field day with your sex toy- making a note to purchase a few more later. 

"By the way," Oikawa ignored your pathetic attempt of a sentence, lips curved into a grin.

"Mind if I voice record your pretty moans?" 

"Huh?" You managed to choke out, before sighing into the feeling of the vibrator against your clit once more. 

He pushed the hair from your face, vibrator firm in his grip as he pushed it against your drooling cunt. "You know, so I can hear you whenever I want." 

In the secrecy of his own private time, he'd think of you. Fingers elegantly wrapped around his dick as he desperately chased his high, nothing but desire grazing his thoughts. All because of you. 

"Fine." You obliged. Hopefully, it would give him something to stay engaged with when you were too lazy to do anything. 

Oikawa eagerly pulled out his phone, pressing record and placing it to the side. "Thanks, princess." 

After a bit, you could feel yourself coming undone, voice heightening. "I'm... I'm close." You said in a whimper, eyes closed shut. 

And then he pulled it away from you. Your eyes shot open, expression screaming, 'What the fuck?' The brunette ignored you, kicking off his boxers and sitting you on his lap. His dick was beyond hard, poking at your inner thigh, just barely grazing past your soaking cunt. 

"You're so pretty when you're like this."

"Like what? Sexually frustrated?" You remarked, flinching as his fingers skimmed past your sensitive clit. 

Oikawa only laughed it off. You shot him a look before his tone deepened. "This is payback from last time, _my dear._ " 

He spoke the pet name mockingly, voice velvety and slow. You felt a chill run down your spine, recognizing his closeness. Oikawa knew exactly what he was doing- from his actions to his words. And _especially_ his words.

His voice, teasing and sweet to your ears. Each syllable leaving you a hot and bothered mess of sorts. At times, Oikawa spoke pure filth, leaving you simultaneously shocked and aroused. He was a jumble of emotions, all pointing blatantly in the direction of desire. 

_Ah, yes. Last time._

Where you'd sucked him off, and let go right as he was about to come. Because in your words, you were too tired to clean up. That, and you were quite upset with him again. It was your own personal idea of being petty. 

Of course, he got his way in the end- but, you'd irritated him beyond what you knew was possible. Although, that should have been a given. Deprive the god of sex from coming probably wasn't the smartest thing to do on your part. 

And now it was his turn to be petty. 

He sat you on his cock, grunting as your pussy pulled him in. You began moving your hips, eager. Oikawa seized your shoulders, pausing you. 

"Not so fast, pretty girl.”

"What?" You said, purely irritated at this point. He raised an eyebrow at you, minding your attitude. 

Oikawa's voice was sultry, slow as he spoke. "I want you to come on my cock, first." He began toying with your clit, watching your expression closely. God, he loved it like this. 

Your cheeks flushed, beads of sweat dripping slowly down your forehead. Despite that, with a curt expression on your face. An attempt at one, at least. You really were stubborn, weren't you? He had to admit that it made everything all the more exciting. Watching you come undone by him was a present all on its own. 

"Then make me." You breathed out, nearing your high before he pulled his fingers away again. He knew your tells for when you were close. Your head thrown back as you let out deep sighs of ecstasy. 

He teased you relentlessly, eyes sparked in pure lust. "It's sweeter this way though, isn't it?" 

You managed to bumble a coherent sentence, hands gripping his shoulders. He grunted as your nails dug into his soft flesh.

"Never... Never knew you were the type to have the- Fuck... patience for this." 

Oikawa shrugged, casually rubbing circles around your clit. "Sure that's not you?" He let out another groan, feeling you tighten around him. 

You breathed out a curse, losing yourself in the pleasure. He was just too good, his fingers worked skillfully against your skin, lightly- before pulling away. "Shit- Just touch me... For god's sake, just touch me, Tooru." 

There was something about the way you whined his name that flipped a switch in him. You made it hard for him to keep his composure. It was absurd to, anyways. 

With you sitting so prettily on his hardened cock, how could he _not_ fuck you into seeing stars? He glanced at where you two connected, pursing his lips for a moment. _Could you get any hotter?_

Thankful that you were too flustered to notice his wandering eyes- his low whimpers as you tightened around him, he left open mouthed kisses on your neck, humming as you tugged on his soft brown locks. 

"Say my name, would you?" He murmured, feeling himself grow impatient. 

You tensed up as you felt his tongue brush against you, his soft lips working against your skin. 

"Tooru." You whined, voice wavered as you choked back another moan. A tint of a blush creeped up your cheeks, conscious of the recording phone. You avoided eye contact with him, praying he didn't catch it. 

"Good girl." Oikawa said, slamming you on his dick. You gasped, the wind slightly knocked out of you before falling into the feeling once again. You groaned at the blunt feeling of his tip just barely kissing your cervix. 

Oikawa knew everything about your body. Where you were sensitive, how to get you riled up. He knew exactly how to get you to finish in the sweetest ways. Ways that would leave you silently begging for more.

You gasped as he thrusted into you, each one precise and perfectly angled to reach your deepest spots. That was Eros, for you. He was chillingly accurate, it was impossible to get used to his skill. 

By now, Oikawa was a flat-out addict. Absorbed in each crevice of your body. When he thought that he could get hooked, he meant it. 

Well, it wasn't his fault that you were so effortlessly sensual. 

It wasn't his fault that your moans were the prettiest he'd ever had the pleasure of hearing. And it _definitely_ wasn't his fault that you felt so good. 

Oikawa let out a guttural moan, thrusting up into you like his life depended on it. He made sure to savor the sight in front of him, to engrave it further in his memory. 

Your fucked out face, tits bouncing, and lewd moans. This was his favorite thing in the world. Oh, how he adored being the god of passionate love. 

After two finished, you collapsed onto your bed- chest heaving up and down. You were left more fatigued than usual, most likely because of the piling assignments that you spent the previous night working on. Oikawa went to retrieve his phone, he just couldn’t wait to listen to that recording. But it would be for later. 

He stood over you, skin still warm to the touch. His eyes glossed past the necklace he bought you, the only thing you were still wearing. "So pretty." Oikawa’s voice was low, hand caressing the outline of your jaw. He gazed into your eyes, gentle and deep.

You knew better than to fall for that, though. 

You sighed, eyes closed shut as you gently pushed his hand away."I know." 

Oikawa took note of your exhaustion, letting out a chuckle as he pulled his clothes back on. “Was I too rough?” 

“No, but school is.” You muttered under your breath, a hint of annoyance lined in your tone as you pulled yourself up. 

He furrowed his eyebrows. Oikawa couldn’t tell if he disliked seeing you upset- or he disliked the fact that you were occupied with something else besides him. 

Whatever it was, it wouldn’t do. 

“Take a break.” He watched as you picked up the clothes he tossed onto the floor moments before. In the corner of his eye- he caught your panties, swiftly pocketing them before you could notice.

Your voice was flat. “And do what?” 

“Stay with me.” Oikawa spoke, grinning as if he’d suggested the best thing known to man. You found him humorous, for a moment. 

“A _truly_ tempting offer, but I’d honestly rather do my assignments.” 

“We both know you need to take a break, anyways. You’re going to crack from pressure.” 

He had a good point, as much as you hated to admit it. Others were able to take note of your worn- out state, as well. You had recently visited your mother, the whole time she had advised you to do something else besides stress out for once. 

Fucking Oikawa was a pretty decent way to cope, in its own unhealthy way. But he was right, you needed to take a proper break besides just having an orgasm. 

“I suppose so.” You hummed, reluctant to agree with him.

Oikawa was quick to speak, aware that you could change your mind at any second. “Good. I’ll pick you up later.” 

And then he was out the door. He was truly a peculiar one.

But so were you. You agreed to this deal in the first place. You were the one who consented to the sex.

You still despised Oikawa Tooru. But now, for a distorted reason. It was different from the first few times you met him. 

You’d realized that the most infuriating thing about Oikawa was that he was generally an okay person. 

For the most part, you couldn’t deny that he made sure to respect your boundaries. He always asked for consent, too. And to add- made sure that he wasn’t doing anything to made you uncomfortable. 

The bare minimum, yes. But more than you realized he was capable of. 

So here you were, waiting around in your dorm for Oikawa to drag you out. You were sprawled out on your bed, hair slightly damp from your shower as you scrolled through the photos on your phone. 

You passed through them, laughing at a few. Of your friends, family, even just of a funny sign you came across last week as you walked to the library. 

And then you paused at one.

_That idiot._

A photo that Oikawa must have sneaked into your phone when you weren’t looking. A cute smile on his face, fingers posed in a peace sign. You almost cracked a smile at it. _Almost._

Your finger hovered over the delete button for a silent moment. 

It didn’t matter, anyways. It wasn’t like it was a big deal. It was just a photo.

So for whatever reason, you kept it on your phone. Your eyes lingered on it for a second, before flinching at the abrupt sound of your ringtone. Oikawa again.

At times, it seemed he was in everything. But that could also be the fact that there was passion to be found in many things. And Eros was passion. The deepest, most intense form of it there was.

“Come outside.” You heard his voice from the other end of the line. 

“One second.” 

You stumbled out of the building, still hauling your shoe on your foot. 

Oikawa held your bag for you as you pulled it on, tone lighthearted. “Eager, are we?”

“No. I just know you have the patience of a toddler.” You exhaled, recalling his track record so far. 

His mouth curved into a grin, only humming in response. It’s not like he could _completely_ deny it. And you were quite amusing, regardless of your attitude. 

“Where are we going?” You voiced, double checking that you had everything you needed in your bag.

Oikawa opened his car door for you, shrugging. “Not sure. Is there anything you want to do?” 

_She really needs to relax._ He shook his head, starting his car. He could still sense your tensed nerves, in the way you spoke to the way you acted. 

The gentle hum of his engine provided you with a sense of ease as he started his car. _Lightbulb._

“Actually, Oikawa. Can we just drive?”

He only nodded softly in response, “Sure.” 

For once, you genuinely appreciated his nonchalance. Oikawa didn’t ask unnecessary questions. He simply nodded his head, and let you be yourself. 

It was silent, music humming softly in the background. But it was comfortable. About as comfortable as you could be with Oikawa, anyways. 

The clouds began to darken, droplets pelting the windows in gentle taps. The smell of rain, slightly intermingling with the gentle aroma of jasmine. 

The company of your enemy could be better than the company of none, it seemed. 

“It’s getting slippery. I’ll stop somewhere.” Oikawa spoke. 

Despite being nothing but a mere utterance of words, his voice sounded large in comparison to the quiet atmosphere. 

He exhaled, car halted in front of a small convenience store. You were the only people in the parking lot- business must have been slow today.

You stared ahead, observing the colorful lights of the store. “Thanks for doing this, Oikawa.” The words came out soft, airy even. The rain was therapeutic, you concentrated on that for the time being. 

The brunette turned his head to face you. Your gaze was still outside, as if there was something interesting to look at. All he saw was an empty store and some boxes sloppily piled outside.

Sometimes, he wondered what you saw in those eyes of yours. Just out of curiosity. 

“It’s my pleasure. I get to hang out with a pretty girl, after all.” He joked, earning a gentle scoff in response. 

“Well, you’re definitely nicer than I thought you were.” You admitted, tone monotonous. It was the closest thing to a compliment you’ve ever said to him before. It was backhanded- but it’s not like you cared to please him. 

Oikawa entertained the idea, tone teasing. “Really? Well, who do you _think_ I am?” 

You spoke plainly, turning to meet his eyes. “You’re Oikawa.” 

“And who’s that?” 

He pushed you further, expectant to see what you’d say. You were unintentionally delightful in your own way. Slightly unpredictable, but all the more appealing. 

If he were to be stuck chasing after _any_ human for as long as he has- At the very least, Oikawa was glad that it was you. If not you, he would have died from boredom by now. 

There was a moment of stillness. Only the sound of rain tapping against the car as you paused for a moment in consideration to his question. 

“That’s up to you to decide, isn’t it?” 

For a brief moment, you were the princess he met so long ago. That curt yet tender girl who he wanted to himself. All to himself. And even now, as you spoke lowly in the confines of his car, he prayed for your defeat in the deal. 

Oikawa blinked for a moment, quiet. “I suppose so.” There was only a small hint of his jesting tone- a parallel to his usual self. 

He didn’t expect that. And he made that crystal clear to you. There was no snarky response, nor was there even a small chuckle. 

You caught his perplexity, unconsciously raising your eyebrows for a moment. _Huh._ It could have been the dim lights of his car interior, a trick of the eye- but you didn’t think so. You must have caught something. 

He was always Eros, who happened to be Oikawa Tooru. It was never the other way around. It wasn’t supposed to be like that, anyways.

It slightly frustrated him. Why did you see it that way? What was it that you could see, that he was unable to grasp in his _eons_ of life? 

Oikawa- No, _Eros_ was supposed to be above all humans. Above you. 

So why was it that he felt so clueless in this moment?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oikawa’s just so great in so many ways,,, and i cannot stress this enough but i have so much fun writing this bcs i’m also a big nerd for greek mythology 🫂🫂🫂 
> 
> i’m very pleased to see that many of you are interested in this as well :)) us anime/greek mythology nerds must unite !!! ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


	12. Internal Eternity

Oikawa was in a bit of a dilemma. Everything was beginning to pile up into a mountain of pure uncertainty. He hadn't quite taken note of it before, blinded by emotion, but realization had crept up on him stealthily throughout the centuries. 

_"So she's a challenge?"_ Ares had said. 

At the time, Oikawa couldn't quite consider it thoroughly. A challenge, yes. But so much more than that. A chance to prove himself- a constant in his life. One of the only, in fact.

He exhaled, taking in the air of the world around him. Bustling cars and high strung people. Oikawa seldom found himself reminiscent of the past, living day to day without much thought. Dwelling on the past was something that would not serve him. He had learned that with enough time. Being immortal left room to make mistakes. Many, many mistakes. And even more regrets. 

But he missed the crisp, clean air of the ancient world. The simplicity of life, and the beauty of the altar.

"Princess, why are you so intent on rejecting me?" He had muttered in the confines of that silent night, sitting on the edge of the terrace as you stared up into the deep sky. Your pale clothing flowing gently in the wind. He was at the end of his wits, for now. If he knew that this moment would trigger centuries of chasing, he wasn't sure if he would do it again. Well, he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to stop himself from doing it all over again. Not when you were the way you were, terribly irresistible. 

"Because I do not wish to be bound by anyone." 

Of course. You were always so free.

"But I'm Eros." Oikawa grumbled, earning a gentle chuckle in response. 

You set your elbow on the pillar, head resting in your palm. "Indeed you are." 

"Is that not good enough?" He said, his tone filled with sincerity this time. Oikawa's eyebrows furrowed in the darkness of the night, examining you. Only the light of a nearby torch illuminating your features. Its fire flickered, weakly- about to go out with his pride. 

It was quiet- feeling as if you two were the only ones in this world. The only ones that mattered, anyways. The moment would have seemed romantic to a third person- if not for the conversation at hand. Eros, defeated- and at the hands of an ancient princess. He could have taken you and flown away, somewhere far. But he couldn’t. Because he knew that even then- you’d never love him. Not in this life, at least. 

You made the dimness work. From the curve of your nose to the shade of your eyes. Everything was beautiful to him. To grasp the attention of Eros was a mighty feat- and you pulled him in uncaringly. From that fateful day he decided to take a visit to the mortal world. Seeing you hidden away behind the lush green of the forest, he mistaked you for a nymph. 

Eros had never met a mortal so divine. So cold, yet tender- and so beautiful, but painfully out of his reach. It shouldn’t have been that way. You should have been in the palm of his hand. You should have been his, from the moment he decided he wanted it to be like that. But you weren't. And it made him want you even more. 

"I can be something else, then. Anything you wish." 

You glanced at him, tone flat. The gentle smile from moments before nowhere to be seen. "Then leave me, Eros." 

"But I love you." He spoke like it was easy to love. And you knew it wasn’t. 

"No you don't. You don't wish to be in a relationship. You wish to be worshipped." The torch went out. 

Eros scoffed.

Oikawa could remember that night as clear as the stars he saw. He flew from your terrace, pure irritation coiled in his chest. 

"I don't think I can express in words how much I cannot stand her." He sighed, sitting across from his mentor in the grand temple of Aphrodite. It was beautiful- those who respected Kiyoko acknowledged her appreciation of aesthetics. Light, marble floors and open gardens of lush greenery. The perfect place for the goddess to take a rest in the mortal world. 

"Painfully beautiful, right?" The woman crossed her legs, dark locks complimenting the pure white of her dress. 

Oikawa muttered excuses to himself, hoping he could convince himself of something- anything but what your answer truly was. "Perhaps she is only in denial." 

"But perhaps, she simply does not want you." Kiyoko spoke, expression indifferent as she gazed at the boy. Leave it to her to be brutally honest. Although lies could be beautiful, it wasn’t what he was looking for. He was the picture of pure aggravation, looking more like the god of anger than of love. 

"What does she want, then? You would know, right?" He interrogated the woman. She was tranquil in contrast, quietly sipping ambrosia in a crystal cup- the drink of the gods. Aphrodite knew everything and everyone at the same time. Far less emotionally driven than Eros, she oversaw all in the name of love. 

"What your girl wants for now is to be left alone." 

"For now?" Oikawa huffed, light brown hair slightly disheveled. 

The goddess exhaled, "We all get lonely. She's not excluded." He sat, massaging his forehead with his eyes closed shut. 

"I have to go, for now. Hephaestus is calling." Kiyoko set her drink down, turning to wish him farewell. 

"Tanaka? You prioritize _him_ over me?" Oikawa muttered to himself, shaking his head as he left the temple.

If only Oikawa knew what was in store for him at the time. You would only be a uphill road from there. It was like you were made to humble him. 

You were merciless. Not one to give chances, not to him at least. He'd silently watch you marry off to others, without giving him a mere glance of recognition. It twisted his heart. Tears of frustration rushed down his cheeks every so often. The bitter memories pierced him, but he knew that in another life, he’d be coming back to you to try again. He wouldn’t give up. Not when he had all the time in the world. 

Oikawa already knew that he was lacking. He was completely aware of that, more so than anyone else. Behind everything- concealed behind the curtain of his pride, was his insecurity. Was his weakness. It was what kept him up at night.

It was why he was standing here, in front of your dorm. Clawing desperately for another distraction, and squinting at your window to see if you were still up at this time of night. The dim light of your lamp was slightly visible through the glass. He figured that it wouldn't hurt to try. 

Oikawa took a deep breath. Forcing his face into a smile as he spoke your name through the phone. "Reader." 

"Oikawa? It's two am." You spoke, sounding quite energized for someone so late at night. He was grateful. He didn't feel like being alone right now. It was too cold- and too quiet. It was uncomfortable, and he hated it. You were constant, though. He could count on you to be how you’ve always been. 

"I'm bored." He said, eyes closed shut. _There was a better excuse for that, wasn't there?_

You rubbed your forehead, voice low. "Then go find something else to do."

"But I want to be with you." Oikawa's voice was lower, now. There was a moment of stillness on your end. You pursed your lips. 

"Are you… Are you okay?" You spoke, a piece of you expecting him to jest in response. Only another juncture of silence answered your question. 

You were unsure if it was the right thing to say. Maybe you should have just left him alone. 

He cringed. You must have noticed something. Curse your observant nature. But even he could feel himself growing sloppy. Oikawa acknowledged it better than anyone- you were slowly but surely unarming him. In enough time, he’d be completely helpless. 

And he'd find a way to stop it. Later. 

For now, he'd let himself indulge in the drug that was you. Only for tonight, he’d lose his defense. 

"Yeah. I'm just bored." Another excuse. Everything had to be an excuse with him. Oikawa knew it- and you did, too. 

You recognized that tone of voice. You heard it in yourself, oftentimes. Strong yet easily wavered. He might as well have just said that he was in pure agony. You didn't know what made him the way he was- but you found it difficult to turn away anyone that was hurting. Even Oikawa Tooru put up a front, it seemed. 

You exhaled, unsure. "You can come upstairs if you'd like- but don't wake anyone up." 

"What about your roommate?" 

You were already coming downstairs to sneak him in. "She's sleeping over at her girlfriend's. If I get in trouble for this, you owe me one.” 

The brunette gazed at you through the window of the building as you carefully opened the door. He always thought that you suited the night hour. Something about the way you were both peculiarly alluring. Sometimes too cold- but also comforting.

"You should really get some sleep." You watched as he collapsed in your bed, letting out a sigh. He acted as if he owned the place, at times. 

Oikawa grinned at you. "I'm immortal. Therefore, sleep is irrelevant." 

You shot him a look, shutting the door behind you. He sluggishly sat up, watching as you stepped towards him, taking a seat. 

Oikawa held your face in his palm. You couldn’t quite read him. There was his sly smile, but the emptiness in his eyes tarnished any image that he was forcing on himself.

"Tell that to the look on your face." You muttered. 

He kissed you in response, without an argument. He was fervent, messy, this time. No longer with the grace of Eros, but the despairing nature of Oikawa. You couldn’t keep up, pulling away from him. You swallowed, chest heaving up and down. 

“What’s wrong?” He said, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. There was an air of tension, his irritation gently shining through. 

You shook your head, voice low. “I should be the one saying that.” Oikawa turned, taking a deep breath. He knew what you meant. And he hated that you were right. 

“I’m just tired.” 

Oikawa sat, elbows on his knees as he brushed a hand through his hair. He tapped his foot on the floor irregularly, lips pursed.

“Calm down. You look like you’re about to explode.” You spoke, crossing your legs as you sat. He stared at you, sending a look of fake indifference in response. 

Oikawa seemed to be a bit more jittery than normal. His eyes scanning your room again, over and over. It’s not like he was looking for anything in particular. Oikawa was just searching for something. Anything else to focus on. You decided against asking him about it. He was too complicated. The struggles of a god would most likely fly over your head, anyways. 

You'd be lying if you said that you hadn't grown accustomed to him. There was malice, yes- but he seemed too human to be true. The line between illusion and reality blurred with each passing day. So you simplified it. 

You hated Eros. 

But you could get used to Oikawa Tooru. 

Eros was cunning, manipulative, and detestable. Oikawa was intelligent, humorous, and true. At least, that’s how you saw it. 

And tonight, he was Oikawa Tooru. A gleam of human emotion in his eyes- bittersweet, before leaning his head on your shoulder in defeat. 

He was acting strange, but you were too. You didn’t say anything. You didn’t shove him away. Tonight was different. He was cold, his skin chilled against yours. And for once, you were warm. 

You left a bittersweet taste in his mouth. You bruised him and kissed his injuries like it was nothing. It was all you ever did, and you did it well. Oikawa knew it was his pride, his measly excuse as to why he searched for you. 

When he was only worshipped, only sought after for lust- being around someone who was indifferent could feel like a breath of fresh air. You didn't expect anything from him. A piece of him didn’t want you to either, for a long time. 

But now, in this moment- he wished that you did. That you asked him for more. That you saw him in a different light. As someone- something, to rely on. Even if it would only be an empty wish, Oikawa silently prayed for it. 

Only for tonight. He told himself, he’d let himself have this tonight. 

Oikawa didn't want to love you. But he couldn't say that it was impossible to. And for a split second- he never wanted the deal to end. Eternity didn't sound bad, when it was with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel so much for oikawa man . he deserves the world.


	13. Not a Greek Tragedy

It had been a while since that night. You noticed how he brushed it under the rug, hinting at you to do the same. But you couldn’t stop thinking about it. The vulnerability in his eyes, his pained tone. All so vague, yet so obvious at the same time. He couldn’t have faked that, right? 

Not when the air of that night was so tense. His emotions felt like a brewing storm, the atmosphere morphing to his aura and leaving you disoriented. 

But hurt had a tendency to appear like that, human or god. It was why so many people would be left, feeling like the last person in the world. It was as if others chose to ignore it. Using the gentle vagueness as an excuse to hide their disinterest. Because in reality, you had to be blind to shun the warning signs. 

He came to you that night. You couldn’t shake the idea of him dragging his feet around town, his mind’s first option being you within whatever emotion he was feeling. A part of you wanted to rejoice. Oikawa could be falling for you.

But another part of you decided to leave him alone. It would be wrong to exploit his vulnerability. 

It would be wrong, but so easy.

So _painfully_ easy.

You willed the thought away, cracking open your laptop as you sat outdoors. It was noon- students nearby unpacking lunches and taking a quick break before having to rush back to class. 

The weather seemed fine. The perfect day to be lazy. The type of weather that you knew Tooru loved most. 

“Why don’t you eat something?” 

You didn’t need to look up to see who it was. 

“I did.” You continued typing, feeling his weight shift to the opposite end of the bench.

You took note of his stillness. Usually, he’d be pulling you off on another date as soon as he laid his eyes on you. “What are you so focused on, today?” 

“Oh, just a podcast.” Oikawa shrugged, phone clutched in his hand as he rested his head in his palm, looking up at you. You glanced at him, eyebrows raised. 

“Really?” 

He never seemed the type to dedicate time to the inadequacy of humans. If anything, you found him to have an intense superiority complex. But then again, he wasted time on you. It would be unfair to hold him to such high standards. 

“Yeah. Wanna hear?” You shrugged as he put his earbud in your ear, the two of you linked by the cord. You were curious, listening in for a moment before your eyes widened, a gentle rose tint on your cheeks. 

You immediately ripped out the earbud, gently smacking his shoulder. The familiar whines and moans of none other than yourself inside his phone. 

“Oh? Have I finally managed to fluster _the_ Reader?” Oikawa grinned. You could have sworn that he was the reason you were bound to develop high blood pressure. 

“A podcast? Really?” You did remember letting him voice record it. But you never expected him to listen to it out in public. Although, you wouldn’t necessarily put it past him. 

He shrugged, pausing the video. “Yup.”

“Wow.”, Was all you could breathe out, shaking your head. You were at a complete loss for words. Oikawa had a strange talent of leaving you like that. It’s like he made it his life’s mission to fluster you. 

He pulled out his earbuds, shoving them into his pocket as he spoke. “You’re so cute when you’re surprised.” 

“And you’re even cuter when you shut up.” You shot him a fake smile, turning to continue working on your assignments.

Oikawa chuckled. Playful banter was something you two were the best at. Anything surface level had been gone over, but go any deeper- and you might discover something you wish you’d never found out. So you kept him at arm's length. As much as you could, at least. 

Tooru cursed his heart for not listening to him. He was supposed to be the one in control, not you. The line between lust and love was unclear with him. 

He couldn’t love you. It just had to be that you felt good, nothing more- nothing less. 

And to prove it. 

Oikawa moved closer to you. Your eyes were still on your laptop, uninterested in whatever he was going to pull this time. He took a deep breath and pressed his lips against yours. It was a quick, chaste kiss on the lips. You shot him a look as he pulled away. He was being strange- although you should have figured that he was simply a strange person. 

“Kiss me all you want. I won’t be yours.” You let out a sigh, your head leaning to the side. 

Oikawa shrugged. That was you, alright. He ignored the dull pain in his chest. Or, he tried to. Because he couldn’t love you. Not until you were his. Not until you chased after him first. Patience was key, and it would be all worth it in the end. 

All because you were special- beyond that, too. He would chase you again, in each universe. Until he had what he needed, he wouldn’t stop. He couldn’t stop. 

“I know.” He breathed out, deep brown eyes gazing up towards the clear, blue sky. 

Oikawa was gentler. The hint of hesitation in his eyes before he snapped back at you, the newfound softness in his grin. He was treating you like a flower. The main question lied in whether or not it was another fantasy.

He backed down easier. Avoided serious conflict with you, and when he touched you- it was different. His fingers that would claw at you, gripping for another high, had changed. They were gentler now, no longer clasping for himself, but dancing upon your skin in swirls of softness.

What threw you off the most was the gleam of hurt that grazed his features when you were too cold. You stung him, and in ways you couldn’t fully grasp- for as much as you tried to. 

You were unsure in regards of how to feel about it. What to make of it, and how to react. Have you changed too? _No._ You told yourself, time after time until you believed it. Only now did you barely believe yourself. 

Not when he was sitting beside you, his gaze lingered on something else, far away. Something you doubt you could have seen. Satisfaction pulling at his lips, a gentle grin. The sun hit him perfectly, illuminating his features, and the wind worked with it. Brushing away the strands of brown locks in his face, cool and gentle.

You swallowed, tearing your eyes from him. Ignoring the gentle pound of your heart, brushing it off and subconsciously cursing yourself for it. 

“Don’t you ever get bored?” You blinked at your laptop, feeling his gaze shift to you. You made casual conversation to distract you- to keep you from staring too long. 

“Of what?” 

You shrugged, unsure of where you were going with your words. “I don’t know, well… Earth? Humans?” 

“I guess. But not you.” Oikawa’s voice was gentle, smooth, and you almost fell for it. You only hummed in response, afraid that whatever you said next would trigger another sweet utterance from him. 

“It would simply be impossible to get bored of someone like you.” 

You winced. Why was he like this? He knew exactly what you craved to hear, he validated exactly what you wished to be validated, and he did it well.

“I see.” You bit the inside of your cheek, fingers drumming on the table, no longer able to concentrate with him around.

If the deal wasn't in place- if you didn’t have to worry about sick mothers and pesky gods. _If._

Everything was if. 

Because if everything could be normal, Oikawa wouldn’t be too bad. But it wasn’t. Which meant that you needed to be serious. You weren’t some lovesick fool, waiting to abandon whatever you had in the names of attraction. 

You had more to lose than just a kiss from him. 

Even when indulging was so easy. Especially when Eros was love himself, and Oikawa was attraction personified. You needed to become a goddess of control.

He grasped your necklace in his fingers, the chain gently pushing against your skin, pulling you closer to him. 

Oikawa’s expression was unreadable, eyes sweeping past your features. He was close, you could sense his scent, and you wondered if he could feel yours. His face was still in his palm, elbow resting on the table as he toyed with the pendant in his right hand. 

“What is it?” You intended for the words to come out colder, more defensive- to be an invisible barrier between the two of you. But it was hushed, tone soft and much smaller than you wished it could have been. 

“You’re beautiful, Reader.” 

You pulled away from him, the urge to kiss him again starting to overpower any sense of logical thought. You nearly scowled at yourself. 

“You always say things like that.” You shook your head, quickly fabricating a gentle grin as he shrugged in response. 

“Only because it’s true, my love.” He leaned back, speaking as if it was easy to call just anyone beautiful. 

A sliver of your heart wished that what he spoke was true. A sliver that you resented for being so gullible. You knew that he would say whatever he needed to get you to fall. 

Even though it felt like the golden truth. 

You liked it better when he was insufferable. You wouldn’t have to worry about the pounding in your chest, the mental turmoil he caused, and his gentle voice.

You missed when he was easy to hate. He was selfish, immature, and unpredictable- but you realized that you could be, as well. Anyone could.

Oikawa was hurt. Somewhere, behind the movie kisses and the playful banter- he was a god tormented by something. And you knew what it felt like to be hurt by something. Oikawa was so close, yet so distant. Stars and planets away, but just within your grasp.

Just enough for him to be sitting beside you, in this world.

And enough for you to wish that for a moment- everything could be honest. But even you knew it wasn’t good to waste time on empty wishes and hopeless miracles.

“Well, Reader- I won’t bother you anymore. Looks like you got a hell of an essay to do.” Oikawa stood up, a playful grin and a joking pat on your head before walking off. 

“Yeah.” You muttered. 

That wasn’t like him. He was supposed to bother you- He loved doing that. As soon as he was out of sight, you decided to leave on your own, slightly disoriented. 

“Oh?” You heard as you walked past. You raised your gaze, from the ground to the person in front of you.

Iwaizumi. No- Ares.

You spoke with falsified confidence. He was intimidating- strong looking and with an intense energy. That man could destroy mountains with a flick of his finger, and you could sense it. “Hello.” 

“Hello, Reader. Aren't you supposed to be with Oikawa?” He paused, slowly looking around for the familiar brunette. Sifting through nearby groups of students, expecting to catch him socializing again. 

“Probably. But he didn’t feel like bothering me today, for whatever reason.”

“That’s definitely strange. He seemed attached for such a long time- I thought he was cursed to you, or something.” Ares chuckled, recalling the old memories. 

Your eyes slightly widened. “Excuse me?”

“Precisely… every single life.” Ares seemed to be speaking to himself at this point, rambling on as you listened carefully. 

You observed the dark haired boy, inquiring for more. “Please, continue.”

“Ever since you rejected him in Athens, he’s been hunting you down.”

_Athens? The ancient Greek city?_

“For what?” You shook your head with a hint of denial, muscles slightly tensed. Subconsciously, you knew what he would say next. You knew the true answer behind it all. You just wanted to hold onto something, anything else besides that. 

Ares spoke, his tone nonchalant. He shrugged slowly, chuckling to himself. “Eros doesn’t get rejected, Reader.”

“I see.” You blinked. That enough should have been obvious. You knew it was obvious, but why did you try to push it away? 

He pursed his lips, nodding at you as he walked past you once more. “Well, I better get going. It was nice speaking with you, Reader.”

“Right.” You said, doubting that he could have heard you. 

It was always about Tooru’s pride. It always has been, and it always would be. You wanted to believe his falsified truths and his gentle grins. You wanted to trust him, and although that sliver of trust was only a fraction- it was enough. Enough for you to feel disappointed. 

Enough for you to wish that maybe, just maybe- Tooru wanted you for you. It was a side of yourself that you pushed away with disgust, criticizing yourself for even letting into your head. But how could you help it? Not with him making you feel desired. When he showed up at the perfect time. When he knew exactly what you needed and wanted. 

You pursed your lips, swallowing. A twisted feeling of regret creeping up into your chest. Although, you’ve never been too in touch with your emotions. It could have been hurt, a dull pain that only grew stronger. Or it could have been betrayal, you should have expected that. 

But that didn't matter. None of it did. You were pushing it away, again. 

Now that you knew the raw truth, the real reason why he cared so much- you were done playing the heroine. This is where the deal would get harder, and it would only be uphill from here. 

Because as much as Oikawa Tooru was a diamond in the rough, Eros was an enemy. 

That didn’t stop you from being hurt, though. Not enough to waste any tears, but enough to convert it into irritation. It was enough for you to hesitantly begin to rebuild that wall around your heart. You two were ill-fated to begin with. The Greek god and the hopeless human. 

You wouldn't let yourself become another Greek tragedy. And especially not by the likes of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls i stopped updating for about a week i am sorry dear readers !! but here we are,, the adventures of reader and oikawa !! 
> 
> i have so many other story ideas to work on,, i’ve been pretty motivated lately :))


	14. Chapter 14

Cascades of pale, delicate jasmine hugged you close. Flowers, as far as the eye could see. Except for him. With that characteristically snarky grin and his deep brown locks. He stood, only a few steps away- turning to face you. An overwhelming sensation of softness creeped up in your chest. 

Something that screamed at you to go hug him, kiss him. But you held back. With every ounce of your being, you held back. Even as your fists clenched, begging to feel him once more- you stood your ground. Hesitant, anxious, but determined. 

He noticed, a gentle frown tugged at his soft lips as he muttered something incoherent under his breath. And then he walked away. Out of sight, but certainly not out of mind. 

“I swear to fucking god.” You rolled out of bed, huffing under your breath. If Tooru couldn’t have upset you any more, he just did. He did not just give you another dream. Not on your watch. 

_Was that why he was so fine with leaving me alone yesterday?_ You sighed. You would have honestly preferred if he had just pulled you out on another date. At least you would be able to get a meal out of it. 

You stormed towards his dorm impulsively, a soft mist blurring the lines of cars and buildings. It was chilly, you cursed yourself for leaving a jacket at home, harshly rubbing the sides of your arms to provide some warmth. 

You began to notice that the streets were peculiarly empty. You swallowed, momentarily forgetting your rage as it morphed into a mild fear. The atmosphere was eerie, it kissed of death. And not the relaxing release of it- but the final, harsh moments of passing. Your steps became irregular, pattern awkwardly shifting from a slight jog to a fast walk. 

As you continued, you heard a shuffle coming from a thin alleyway. It was damp, and from your view- ominous. You pursed your lips. _No, don’t stop. We all know what happens in horror movies._

You barely got a chance to let out a yelp as you felt someone pull you in. Your heart pounded in your chest, enough for you to feel through your bones. Their grip was tight over you, restricting you from making a scene. 

You always thought that you’d be able to fight in scenarios like these- but this person was unfairly strong. You pathetically squirmed and wrestled against them, desperately clawing for your phone. As you were about to pray that your episode of Buzzfeed Unsolved would be funny, you heard them speak. 

“Calm down, darling.” 

You paused. _Genuinely, what the fuck._

His muscles eased. You sensed it, breaking out of his hold as you turned around, heart still erratically beating in your chest. “That was fucking terrifying.” 

“Yeah. The atmosphere would be pretty spooky for a mortal. Hades paid me a visit.” Tooru nodded, tone gentler as he took note of your unease. 

Oikawa had requested for Suna to come down and make sure that your mother wouldn’t pass on before the deal ended. To which, the god only shrugged. “Sure, Eros.”

You took a deep breath, attempting to calm yourself down. “That and I thought I was about to be kidnapped.” You were thankful that it was only Oikawa, but you swore that you saw your life flash before your eyes. You nearly called for him, in your juncture of fear. 

“Sorry for scaring you. I really didn’t mean to.” He closed the space between you two, hand caressing your cheek- making sure you were okay. His hands were warm, you gazed at his eyes. They were so soft. A twinge of hurt stung you. _It’s not real, Reader. Snap out of it._

“Tooru.” You said, half sigh and half condescending. 

He replied, mimicking your tone of voice with a playful grin. “Reader.” 

“Did you really just do that?” You glared at him. He hadn't seen that expression in a while. 

Oikawa tilted his head to the side, his grin morphed into that sinister expression from the first time you had met. “Do what, exactly?” 

“Infiltrate my dreams you-” The insult was at the tip of your tongue, but it wouldn’t spill out. Not with his eyebrows raised in anticipation, a gentle warning. You let out a low breath, barely regaining your composure. 

He’s a god. And I’m a human. 

“Just- don’t do that again.” 

Tooru was sly, his voice enchanting as he carefully observed your expression. “So you’ve been having dreams about me?”

You hesitated, eyebrows furrowed. “What?” 

“I didn’t give you anything last night. You must have dreamt of me yourself.” Oikawa followed you as you began walking away from him. His tone was smooth, you could feel him attempting to peer into your mind. You pushed him away, unable to respond. 

You weren’t in a joking mood, and you certainly weren’t keen on admitting that you had a dream about him on your own. You merely shot him an irritated glance, and watched as he chuckled at your frustration. 

***

“Oh my god.” You muttered under your breath. You wanted alone time, away from everything and everyone. Especially Oikawa. 

Tooru had simply invited himself into your room, ignoring any air of pure annoyance that dripped from your mortal aura. “I am your god.” He spoke, nonchalant with his arms crossed on his chest. 

You rolled your eyes, slamming the door behind you. It was loud, echoing throughout the hallway outside. You didn’t seem furious on the outside, but your actions spoke for themselves. Your anger presented itself in quick, erratic movements and passive aggressive tones. 

“You have _got_ to stop breaking into my dorm.” You tossed your bag onto a chair before he could sit in it comfortably. He shook his head, noting your pettiness. 

“I wouldn’t have to, if you would just give me the key.”

“Dream on.” You scowled. At least he had the decency to come when Yachi was out. 

For a small moment in time, everything had seemed nice. Key word, seemed. Oikawa had begun to grow somewhat tolerable, even though your pride halted you from going any further than that. 

“Just checking in to see if you’ve fallen for me yet.” He hummed, clearly unbothered by your foul mood. 

“I’m not stupid enough to fall for the likes of you, Tooru.” Oikawa swallowed, quickly plastering a smirk onto his face. _Ouch_. He masked his discomfort before you could catch it, challenging you instead. “Really? Because I’d say you’ve grown soft, Reader.” 

You snickered in response, without hesitation. “Says the one who’s been chasing for centuries. Are you sure you haven’t developed any feelings, _Eros_?”

Oh, so you went there.

 _What._ Oikawa had made it a point to be selective of what you knew about him. You were supposed to play into the palm of his hand, unaware of the surrounding situation. But then again, he was supposed to be desired by all. 

You spoke, noting his response with a gentle grin- a parallel to what your true intent was. “All for your pride, right? It’s always been like that.” Your tone was condescending, clearly winning this argument. 

Tooru’s previously graceful expression had turned dark, twisting into something sinister. You could see his attempt to maintain his tranquility, his lips pulled into a fake grin- but his eyes. They told a different story. You were tearing apart his facade. Slowly, and with the elegance of a human.

You were used to the familiar sensation of him morphing the room’s energy. It no longer scared you. Only a bit stuffy, you’d say. 

He let out a soulless chuckle, pulling a hand through his deep brown locks. “And how would you know that, my dear?”

You were purely indifferent. “I have my ways.” That, being Ares. 

“And if that was true?” Oikawa spoke, words sharp as thorns. You were normally able to sense his emotions swirling through the atmosphere. Anything strong, ranging from annoyance to anger. But it was strange this time. 

Because for a moment, you sensed hurt. Confusion, and disappointment arose in the atmosphere. His hands clenched, and breathing slightly erratic. You tried to brush it away. 

You scoffed, tone somewhat softer as you shook your head. “I wouldn’t care.” It was a half truth. 

“Really? Because you seem quite upset, my dear.” Tooru disputed, and with every ounce of his soul tried to make it seem like he was just as cold as you. Because he definitely wasn’t scared. No, not in the slightest. Not scared that you’d leave him. 

It’s not like he loved you, or anything silly like that. Obviously. 

He pleaded with himself to maintain his tranquility. You seemed to be able to do it just fine, why couldn’t he? 

“I’m not.” You were stern, an invisible wall built between the two of you. Tooru sensed it, and you noticed the small frown that tugged at his lips. The same one from that dream.

The both of you knew that was a lie. A bitter, cold lie that told him to leave.

And with that, he did.

Tooru regretted everything. If he could have done something, _anything_ else besides this- he would have. He should have started with truths instead of lies. He should have been softer. 

He should have been different. 

“Did you tell Reader?” Tooru interrogated his friend, although not necessarily angry, but fueled with concern. He had calmed down since speaking with you. His irritation quickly melted away, only leaving behind a puddle of hurt.

Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow at him, leaning against the pool table. On the outside, the two looked like a pair of young men, playing 8 ball on a day off. Peculiarly ordinary, aside from their raging auras and good looks.“Tell them what, exactly?”

Oikawa whined, clearly distressed by the whole ordeal. “About me, you idiot. She’s upset now.” He took note of the subtle hurt that grazed your eyes when you spoke to him. The way you shut him out, your lips pursed and tone uptight. Gods, he wanted to slam his head through a wall. And maybe hit Iwaizumi over the head with his cue stick in a bit of revenge. 

Ares tilted his head to the side, curious. The dim lighting of the pool hall casted obscure shadows over the table. “The Eros I knew would have been upset that he was a step away from success. Not that the mortal was feeling down.” 

_The mortal._

There was a beat of stillness, only the ambience of people muttering to each other in the background and the subtle clacking of the colored balls filling it in. 

Oikawa blinked. You were more than just ‘the mortal’. You were a constant, reliable, and true. Someone he could count on to treat him like something else besides a troubled god, or a flirty playboy. You saw Oikawa as Oikawa. 

_“That’s up to you to decide, isn’t it?”_ You had told him, on that tender night of hushed rain and warm cars. Your words reached him, his heart that he swore he could control beat uncontrollably in that moment. 

Who he was would be up to him to decide. 

And he wanted to be better. _For you._ The idea merely grazed his thoughts, filling him with a pure sense of determination. Until he realized what he was considering, and hesitantly willed them away. The remnants of his feelings still remained, reminding him that he was purely stuck. 

He drummed his fingers against the table, lost in thought. 

“I think… I may be losing.” Tooru breathed out, voice bittersweet.

Hajime’s focus was on his turn, chuckling to himself. “Yeah, actually you are.” 

“Not this.” 

The boy paused, shifting his gaze to Oikawa. This was the first time he had admitted, purely and honestly that he was at a disadvantage. And for a silent moment, he seemed human. 

But Oikawa wasn’t as disappointed with that as Iwaizumi expected him to be. Ares had anticipated anger, pure frustration and denial. 

What he got instead was a blue sense of acceptance. And as a friend, his heart ached for him. Ares let out a calm breath, patting his friend on the back. Hoping that Oikawa’s dense nature would get the message. 

He did, for once. 

Tooru pondered, uncertain. Maybe, losing to you wouldn’t be too bad. As long as he’d get to love you- without being restricted by his own rules. 

It had dawned on him that after all this time- maybe it wasn’t his pride he was fighting for, but for you to look in his direction. 

Because by now, it was obvious that if you pined for him- it wasn’t for his soft wings or overwhelming power. It would be for him. And what else could he possibly ask, than that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oikawa big simp for reader,, on an unrelated note: i’ve been obsessed with genshin impact lately and i WILL pull venti .


End file.
